Memories and Plans
by Lorindia Evans
Summary: Lily reflects on her life at Hogwarts. A look at the lives of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus from seventh year onwards. Love, betrayal, drama, murder, magic and mischief.
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: Ok HP and all the stuff you recognise from the books aren't mine. I don't own them and I make no claim to them what so ever._

CHAPTER ONE

Revenge and Reflections

She relaxed back into the cushioning comfort of the sofa and laid her hands over her swollen stomach. She could feel him moving again, him or her, Lily wasn't sure of the sex of her yet unborn child. As she closed her eyes she was flooded with feelings of hope and contentment as well as ones of fear and regret. Hope for the future of the life growing inside her as well of regret for the type of world her baby seemed sure to grow up in. Contentment for all the good things in her life such as James, Remus and Sirius and fear for the dangers that she knew these, the three most important men in her life, were facing on a daily basis.

'If only we could all go back to when we were at school.' Lily reminisced. 'Life was so much simpler then. No worries other than O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts and no fears for what lay ahead. Yes life had been much simpler at Hogwarts.'

Lily closed her eyes and thought back to her school days. A soft smile spread over her primrose lips and she allowed herself to become lost in waking dreams of her life five year before hand.

"Make way, coming through!"

A dark haired boy streaked past Lily in a flash of ebony robes trimmed with red and gold.

"Watch out. Move!"

A second adolescent ran past his dark, greasy hair falling across his face as he pursued the first.

"Impedimenta!" screamed the second boy and a flash of white light shot from his wand and hit his quarry in the middle of the back brining him to an abrupt halt, in the middle of almost deserted corridor.

Lily hid and watched as Severus Snape skidded to a stop and rounded on James Potter fuming. "You are dead Potter you filthy little blood-traitor. You have tormented me for the last time."

Lily had no idea what James Potter could have done to infuriate the Slytherin prefect to such a degree, but she was not surprised. Snape and Potter were always at each other and traded hexes on a regular basis.

In fact if it hadn't been for the fact the she, Lily, loathed Snape for both his cruel nature and obsession with the Dark Arts, she would have almost considered him an ally, for she could think of no-one who regarded Potter with such distain as Snape did unless it was herself.

Lily watched with interest as Snape raised his wand and pointed it squarely between Potters eyes.

"Cru..." Snape had barely opened his mouth when he fell to the floor.

Lily would have been puzzled by this if she had not heard a deep voice from the shadows opposite where she was hiding muttering an incantation.

"Stupify" Sirius Black lazily stunned Snape before unfreezing James.

"My god Padfoot I thought you were going to just stand there and let him torture me!" James gasped shaking his arms and legs to relieve the stiffness, a residual effect of Snape's Impediment jinx.

"No fear Prongsie. I wouldn't have let the little slime ball touch you."

"Did it work?" James enquired "Did you have time to pull it off?"

That was enough for Lily, she stepped out from behind her concealing statue and confronted the two Gryffindor seventh years.

"What did you two just do?" she demanded.

"Shit Evans, where did you come from?" gasped Sirius

"Never you mind Black, but I saw the whole thing and heard what you were just saying and I'll ask you again, what have you two been up to?"

James adopting his usual charming smile, answered in a confidant voice. "Nothing Evans, just paying back Snivilus for what he did to Moony earlier."

"And that was" snapped Lily. She quite liked Remus Lupin but she didn't agree with students taking revenge on each other, especially the type of revenge that Potter and Black usually dished out.

"Well," began Sirius in a smooth tone, "Snivilus here decided that it would be a laugh to place a Hurling hex on Moony's broom."

"So Remus lost control fifty feet up and if it hadn't been for some sharp flying from Sirius here" James chimed in. "You'd be a Head Girl short one seventh year prefect to support you."

"Exactly" said Sirius

"Yeah. By the way Pads that was some excellent flying out there."

"Thank-you James"

"And why did you not report Snape's actions to his head of house or Professor McGonagall?" demanded Lily in a huffy tone she could already see where this was going.

"Because McGonagall's in Hogsmeade picking up stuff for the Halloween Feast and Snape's head Professor Gardener would never believe us, and even if he did he wouldn't care." Retorted Sirius in disgust.

Sirius thought that Lily was much too fond of rules despite the fact that he thought she was pretty hot.

"Well that is still no excuse for whatever you've done. Ten points from Gryffindor each." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"No fair" screamed Sirius at her retreating back. "You're punishing your own house and you don't even know what we did."

"No, I'm punishing you two and I don't care what you did, I'm sure it was perfectly horrible." Lily said as she again turned to face them.

"Now un-stun Snape and get back the common room before I put you both on detention for breaking curfew." Lily turned and stalked off her curtain of deep red hair swaying as she left.

"She must be the world biggest bitch!" Spat Sirius as he watched Lily Evans walk away.

"Nah, she plays by the rules. All the time, no matter what." Sighed James "So should we un-stun him?" he asked gesturing at Snape.

"No it'll wear off in a few hour leave him. Serves him right any way, he could have killed Moony, stupid git." With that James and Sirius turned and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Will they never grow up!" Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room still fuming over her run in with the Marauders two most prolific practical jokers.

"Lils what do you expect? Firstly they're boys, second they're Marauders and third they're James and Sirius. They've never taken anything seriously in their lives. They have the biggest egos in the school and they think they're invincible." Lily slowly relaxed and nodded agreeingly with the opinion of her oldest and closest friend Rosemary Baskins.

Rose was a petite, blonde pure blood witch and had almost as little time for James and Sirius as Lily did.

"I mean if you think they're bad now you should have seen the stunts they pulled before Hogwarts. I remember them feeding Gillyweed to my cat when I was seven. Tilly was stuck swimming around the pool for over an hour. She couldn't come out on account of the gills. And then there was the time they stole James's dad's wand and turned my hair orange."

"Ok I get the picture." Lily said a smile on her face. The idea of Rose with orange hair was rather amusing to Lily. "But I mean they're seventeen when are they going to start acting like adults?"

"Probably never. Hey don't sweat it Lils their not worth it, believe me."

"Yeah I know. Anyway we've still got that Transfiguration essay to do for McGonagall, let's get to it."

Lily and Rose opened their books and settled down to their homework oblivious to the hushed voices of the boy seated across the room.

"Keep it down Padfood if Evans cracks it with us again we'll be scrubbing bed pans in the Hospital Wing for a month"

Unlike every other student and most of the teachers James found Lily to be more than a little intimidating. Part of it was the fact that she had even more brains than he did when it came to school work the other reason was the fact that James was more than a little smitten with the auburn haired beauty.

"Yeah whatever. I just don't know what you see in her Prongs?" complained Sirius "Sure she's smart and got a killer body, but man that tongue of hers could strip paint off walls and the temper behind it. God. I recon you should just forget her James and go out with one of the hundreds of girls who are practically throwing themselves at you."

"What and end up like you Padsy? How many girls have you been with? Thirty? Forty? Or are their some even I don't know about?"

"He's right you know Sirius. You have got a bit of a reputation over the years. 'Love 'em and Leave 'em' Black I heard one of the girls call you the other day." Piped up Remus.

"Yeah but their's no shortage of takers for my brief but passionate affections is their Moony."

Remus Lupin fixed his dark eyed gaze on James. He was at it again. Every now and then the Marauders lost James as he drifted off into the place in his head he so obviously went when he was staring at Lily.

Remus considered James's track record where Lily was concerned. James had noticed Lily the moment she stepped onto platform 9 ¾ , so had Remus. It was hard not to even at the age of eleven Lily was stunning, her hair sat bobbed on her shoulders and formed a brilliant red-gold halo around her heart shaped face. She was looking around nervously and accompanied by two worried looking parents who seemed to find all the noise, steam and people a little off putting.

'I'll bet you two sickles she's Muggle born" said Sirius once he saw what his friends were looking at.

"She's beautiful" breathed James.

"Yeah not bad" said Remus "Why don't you go and talk to her." James had set off and that had been where it had all gone wrong.

Lily watched nervously as a bespectacled urchin with messy black hair approached her.

"Hey ya, I'm James Potter, I'm going into first year. You're Muggle born right?"

"I'm what?" queried Lily

"Muggle born your parents are muggles, can't do magic."

"Um yeah."

"Gee that must suck, having parents who are useless muggles." And that was James's first big mistake. Lily was very proud and protective of her family with the exception of the older sister Petunia who she hated.

Lily stared at this James Potter boy with disgust and disbelief. 'What right did he have criticising her parents he didn't even know her name let alone anything about her or her parents. Lily scowled and let loos with what her parents always referred to as her secret weapon, her temper.

"How dare you?! You don't know a damn thing about me or my parents. I have never met anyone so rude, arrogant and conceited in my whole life."

James jumped back at the violence of the reaction he'd received. 'What was this girl's problem?' He'd only be expressing how much of a downer it must have been to have parents who couldn't just whip up dinner, clean the house or mend a grazed knee with a flick of their wands. 'This girl is mental' James decided and turned to head back to his friends.

As he approached Remus and Sirius again he realised that he had never even found out the girls name.

'Those first few moments had set the tone for James and Lily's relationship from that day till now.' Thought Lupin, James was deeply infatuated with Lily and Lily couldn't stand James. 'And that's the way it'll forever stay' he mused.

If only Remus had foreseen the events to shortly follow he would have been grinning rather than frowning.


	2. A Close Call and A Confession

CHAPTER TWO

A Close Call and a Confession

Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were seated at a small cramped table in the Library yet again. They spent a good deal of their time together here and no-one was surprised. Lily and Remus where not only Head boy and girl, they were the most studious pupils that Hogwarts had seen in many a year.

Lily reached for her guide to Advanced Transfiguration and began to add the finishing touches to her homework when she was started by an unexpected question from her long time study-buddy.

"Lily, why won't you go out with James? Tell me the truth not all that crap about him being conceited and arrogant and all that because both you and I know that that's not the real reason."

"Look Remus, James is just too rebellious for me. I mean how would it look if the Head girl was dating the class clown? It's just not done is it. I mean really."

"Ok and again with the lies. Lily I've seen how he looks at you and I can't believe that you haven't seen it too. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Remus I'll make a deal with you if you stop this nonsense and promise never to bring it up again I'll tell you what I really think of Potter"

"Ok go for it"

Lily's eyes glazed over as she considered the tousle haired, image of James Potter.

"Potter is likeable enough I guess, he is very kind to people, just a little too eger to get into trouble and dish out justice to those who get on his bad side. I guess that's my main problem with him, he acts before he thinks."

"But he's getting better Lils. He's cut his detention time this year down from nightly to once a week. You've gotta give him credit for that.

"Yes I suppose I do. Now can we get back to work?"

Remus silently whooped with joy he knew Lily well enough to know that if she gave a little she would give a lot. She was a girl of extremes. She either liked someone or hated them. If she was willing to admit that James wasn't all bad then it was only a small step from likeable to loveable, and Remus was determined to get these two opposites to form the harmonious whole he was certain they would make. All he needed to do was get them together in some way and he was pretty sure he had a plan on how to achieve this.

"So what do you actually want me to do Remus? Rose was rather hesitant about getting involved in Remus's matchmaking plans. Oh she knew James and Lily were perfect for each other but she'd never told Lily this and she'd only confided in Remus after they spent three hours watching James and Lily play 'look-tag' across the common room. One always looking up as the other looked away .

"All I need you to do is make sure that James is outside the Charms classroom at 7 o'clock tonight. Can you manage that Rose?"

"Yeah sure."

Remus knew that what he was about to set up would either work perfectly or backfire disastrously. He was banking on James having the common sense to not insult Lily, tell her who he suspected had done all this or upset her in any way.

Remus's whole plan was based on the many Muggle romance books he's read. In all of them if the couple in question shared a common moment of fear then they usually felt a connection and fell in love. It was a long shot but Remus was banking on what worked in Mills and Boon to work in real life.

Remus's spent the better part of that afternoon making some minor adjustment to the Charms classroom. Apart from the floor that he'd charmed to turn into a swamp and the negation spell that he had set which would only work to disable Lily's wand, both of which had been time delayed to only come into effect at 7 pm. Remus had stocked the room with variety of Dark creatures such as Grindylows, Hinkipunks and Kappas. Now all he had to rely on was Lily's unchanging study schedule and James skill at Defence Against the Dark Arts, along with his undying sense of chivalry.

At 6.30 Lily got up and left the common room. She had special permission to practice her advanced charms once a week in the deserted classroom and she never missed it if she could help it.

At 6.55 Rose was pleading with James go with her.

"But why Rose? I've got heaps of homework to do and to be honest I really can imagine what you would find that could be so interesting to me."

"James I promise this will be worth it, just have some faith and follow me. It'll only take a minute."

"Sure whatever. I'm coming. This better be good."

Rose walked quickly down the third floor corridor with James on her heels. As they reached the door to the Charms classroom Rose turned to James and exclaimed in mock horror. "Oh no, I forgot my wand. Look wait right here."

"Rosemary..." James turned to follow her back to the common room.

"No just wait I'll be back in no time." She slipped around the corner and joined Lupin hiding in a broom closet. "No-one's going to get hurt are they?" She whispered the concern plane in her voice.

"No. Just a bit wet maybe. Ready 5, 4,3, 2, 1."

James stood in her hall listening to the grandfather clock ten meters away chiming the hour.

SPLASH

"AAAHHHH"

James raced toward the screaming and threw open the door. He was greeted by the strangest sight he had ever seen. Lily Evans chest deep in water with several Grindylows locked to her arms and a variety of other creatures circling in the water around her. She was vainly trying to curse the scaly water demons off herself, but for some reason her wand was seemed to be malfunctioning.

"Hold on Evans!" James shouted as dived into the brackish water. "I'm coming."

With in second James had reached the struggling form of Lily Evans and began shoot spells at her attackers. Finally freed from the Grindylows. Lily waded for the doorway as James beat back the other dark creatures edging towards himself and the girl he loved with expertly placed spells and hexes.

Panting Lily lay sprawled on the corridor floor as James slammed to door behind him.

"Lily are you Ok? What the hell happened in there? What's going on?" James was panting from his recent exsertion.

"I don't know" sobbed Lily getting to her feet. "I was in there practicing Vanishing spells and suddenly the floor gave way and I was being attacked, and my wand wouldn't work and they were trying to pull me down, and, and..." Lily

Broke down in tears.

"Hey Lils, it's ok. You're safe now. It's over. I got ya Lils, I got ya, it's ok." James put his arms around Lily and held her to him. She sobbed into his chest and he stroked her hair.

"I thought I was going to die James."

"I know. But it's ok Lily, I'd never let anything happen to you. At least not until you agree to go out with me." He teased her softly and she looked up at him with a teary half smile.

"Why do you like me so much James, I mean I'm so damn horrible to you?"

"Got no choice Lils, I just know we're meant to be together and the feelings so strong that I can't give up on it. Now let's get you cleaned up you look like a mess."

"Your one to talk" She smirked as she removed a piece of pond weed from his hair.

James reached up and grasped her hand as she removed to foliage from his spiky black hair and felt her shiver at his touch.

"Cold Lil?" He whispered.

"No."

"Then why you shivering?"

"I'm not" she replied gently. She was looking into his eyes, those deep blue eyes and before she knew it she reached up and brushed her lips softly against his. As she pulled away she felt his arms around her waist as he pulled her in to him and she kissed his more passionatly. 'This is wrong.' She though 'Then why does it feel so amazingly right' another part of her replied.

After a few minutes they broke apart short of breath and flushed.

"Wow Lily." James breathed. "I've dreamed about you doing that for ages."

Lily blushed and turned away "Me too" she whispered as she walked back to the common room to dry off and change.


	3. New Beginnings

_A/N: Ok time for some thank-yous to my baby sister Michelle. To my students at OSC for your support and interest._

CHAPTER THREE

New Beginnings.

James could hardly believe what had just happened as he walked aback towards the Gryffindor common room in a daze. Lily Evans had just kissed him. Him, James Potter, the guy she had on repeated occasions told the school in general that she would rather die a painful death than even talk to. What had changed?

Lily wandered into the common room and proceeded to her dorm room. 'Ok, so I just snogged James Potter, and it was rather nice.' She inwardly squealed with delight. Strolled into her dorm and began to dry her hair. Humming all the while.

"What's got you so happy?" Asked Rose returning from her matchmaking mission.

"Oh nothing just happy."

"Yeah right. You look like you just had a run in with the giant squid. What's really going on." Rose thought she could guess but was nearly busting to have her suspicions confirmed.

"Well actually I think I just met my knight in shining armour. He swept in, or should I say dived in saved me from drowning and you know what I think I may be falling for him."

"Really! Who?"

"James Potter." She said her eyes unfocused and dreamy.

"James Potter. You must be mad." Rose knew Lily would be mighty suspicious if she didn't act shocked and amazed at Lily's sudden change of heart. Secretly she was over the moon. Remus's plan had worked and Lily was finally going to have a little fun in her life.

"No I'm not mad." She told Rose the whole story, from the transforming floor to the Grindylows. James's heroic rescue of her, panic and finally ending with the kiss.

"So you really like him Lil?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Yes I think I might. It all depends on what he does next I guess. I mean if he turns around and blabs to the whole school or does something stupid then I may have to reconsider my new found affection. Let's just say that James Potter is on probation, pending further information."

"What's with the goofy look mate?" enquired Sirius the moment he laid eyes on his best friend.

"Lily Evans just kissed me." James replied in a voice which was both shocked and amazed.

"SHE WHAT!!?? You've got to be bloody joking Prongs. Lily, Lily Evans. Kissed you. What did you do put and infatuation charm on her?"

"No" James replied defensively. "No. I saved her life." And he began to explain the whole story to Sirius.

"So how was it? I mean is she any good?"

"Like I 'm ever going to tell you Sirius. I'm a gentleman you know. I don't go around telling people how good a kisser the girl I'm in love with is."

"In love hey."

"Yeah I think so. How can you tell?"

"Don't ask me mate. I'd never get involved in the stuff. Love and commitment and all that rubbish. We're here for a good time, not a long time, why tie yourself to one girl."

"'Cos she's beautiful, and smart and funny and charming. Basically because she's perfect."

"Whatever you recon mate. I'm off to the kitchens for a snack, you coming?"

"Nah not hungry. Think I'll go to bed. See ya Padfoot."

"Righto. Night"

James lay on his bed staring up at the roof and watched the memory of the past evening run through his head over and over like a looped piece of film. The rescue, the conversation and that kiss. 'What am I going to do now?' he thought. 'I mean does she like me, did she do it out of panic. Is she screwing with my head? What am I going to do?'

James rolled over now filled with doubts over what had seemed so perfect just a few minutes ago. Well there wasn't much he could do at this time of night he'd tackle his Lily problem in the morning. James crawled out of bed and stripped down to his boxers then climbed back into bed.

Hours later after tossing and turning, racked with doubt James gave up on the idea of sleep and crept out of the dorm and down into the common room. He sat in his favourite chair in front of the fire and stared into the flames. He had to find out how she felt. He just had to. But how? How was he going to get her to tell him her true feelings. I mean if she had done it out of panic she was sure to feel really embarrassed now and wouldn't want him just walking up to her in the Great Hall at breakfast tomorrow and asking 'Hey Lily how bout that kiss we shared last night? Feel like a repeat performance tonight?' Ok that was a bit extreme her would never be that tactless but the problem was still the same, and the chance of him getting her alone long enough to talk to her one on one was miniscule as she was always surrounded by a flock of girls. They ran in packs those things. Always together, going to the bathroom together, gossiping in corners, it was enough to drive a bloke to distraction. No there was only one thing for it he'd have to owl her and hope she'd respond.

He walked over to his bag and retrieved a spare piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Lily,_

He sat there staring at the almost blank page at a loss of what to write now.

After a few minutes he decided to forget the fancy words and stuff and just to tell her exactly how he felt and ask her to give him a sign if she felt the same way. When he had finished he removed his wand from his bag, rolled up the parchment and gave it a quick tap with his wand sealing it neatly. Then he scribed Lily's name on the front and flipped it into her satchel which lay open beside her favourite study table. Well now he had to wait and hope that she'd respond. He stowed his possessions once again beside his school books and walked back up to his bed for a few more hours of broken sleep.

Lily sat in Ancient Runes, her first class of the day feeling alone and dejected. He hadn't even given her a second glance at the Gryffindor table that morning. What was wrong? Didn't he like her anymore or had he lost interest now that he had gotten her to kiss him? She wasn't sure but she was in a foul mood as she grabbed her books from her bag and slammed them on the table. As she reached in for her quill and ink bottle she noticed the small cylinder of parchment. Not hers. She used cheap parchment, the only stuff she could afford. No this was fine, expensive parchment the type she'd seen in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop in Hogsmeade. Who on earth would drop a roll of parchment into her bag? She picked it out and noticed her name in neat boyish writing on the side of it. Now she was really intrigued. She slit the seal and unrolled the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Look I don't know why you kissed me last night. You hate me or at least I thought you did. I like you, I think you're sweet and smart and funny and kind and really, really good looking. I see you as you sit in the common room bent over your homework and I get goose bumps watching you. The way your nose wrinkles when you're puzzled by something, the way you poke your tongue out between your teeth when you're working on something difficult. I even like that way your eyes flash when you're angry. Oh god you have the most beautiful eyes Lily. _

_All I'm writing to say is that I'm super confused and really hopeful at the same time. I hope that what you did last night you didn't just do out of panic or because you felt you had to after I rescued you. I hope that the things I felt when we kissed you felt too. I'll understand if you never respond to this letter. I'll just assume that you realised that you made a mistake last night and I won't bring it up again. I promise. _

_Lily I really like you and the only reason I keep pestering you is because I want you to like me too. If you want to talk to me I'll be in the common room after midnight tonight. I hope to see you but I'll understand if I don't. _

_Love James._

Lily sat there breathlessly reading and re-reading the letter. She had never thought that Potter would be capable of producing something so profound and honest. 'Poor guy' she thought he must be in agony not knowing what the heck I'm thinking.' She slipped the letter into her robes and tried to turned her attention towards Professor Kline as she drolled on about prediction spells using ancient Saxon runes, and how they were most useful when considering a new career path. But she kept seeing images of a tall dark haired boy leaping into a swamp to save her life.

Lily crept out of her bed at quarter past twelve and padded softly down to the common room. As she rounded the finally cure in the stairwell the fireplace came into view and there he was. Wrapped in a blanket to keep the chill of the night air from his bare arms and legs sat James Potter in pyjama pants and a singlet. She hesitated for a moment watching as the fire light played on his ebony hair and the flames danced reflected in his eyes. 'He really was incredible good looking.'

As she shifted her weight from one foot to another the step on which she stood let out a fain creak and James spun around in his chair to see her standing at the foot of the stairs dressed in a satin night gown with a light robe over the top. Neither garment could conceal her delicate waist or the curve of her breasts. James breath caught in his throat at the sight of her hair falling loose around her shoulders in a heavily halo of red and gold.

"Lily" He gasped trying to regain his breath "You came."

"Yes" she replied simply.

"I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Well I'm here and we need to talk." And she sat down in the chair opposite James and looked at him earnestly.

"Look Lily, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I mean I know you kissed me first but I shouldn't have kissed you back when you were so obviously in shock and I know that was taking advantage of you, but I've wanted to do that for so long and I just couldn't help myself and...." James's out bust came to a halt as Lily raised her hand.

"Now James I want you to listen, don't talk, don't interrupt me just listen and when I'm finished you can speak. I'm a big girl James and as much as I was pretty shaken up after what happened in the Charms room yesterday, I kissed you because I wanted to. Not because I was in shock, not because I thought I owed you anything, for no reason other than the fact that I wanted to. TO be perfectly honest as I stood there and looked at you the only thing running through my head was the fact that you had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen, and that I couldn't for the life of me remember why I thought you were so bad. Yes you get into trouble James but you never really hurt anyone, except of maybe Snape and most of the time he deserves it. All last night and today I have been plagued by thoughts of you James Potter, and I began to realise that for everything I dislike about you there are about ten that I either really like about you, respect about you, or just plane love about you." Lily broke off.

"Like what?"

"Well for a start you're really good with the younger students, you help them out and stick up for them all the time, and you're quite intelligent most of the time, and ever if you are a bit arrogant and conceited a lot of the time you've gotten better this year. And the fact that your very easy on the eyes doesn't count against you either." She was smiling shyly

James was grinning.

"Did you mean all those things you wrote in your letter?" She asked "About me being caring and having nice eyes?"

"I said beautiful eyes Lily, and yes I meant it."

"oh good"

"Why good"

"'Cos now I can do this and not feel cheap"

She slid off her chair kneeled in front of James and kissed him lightly of the mouth. His arms enclosed her in the blanket which lay round his shoulders as he stood up, raised her from his feet and pulled her closer. His arms resting in the small of her back as he kissed her, his soft lips only brushing hers at first and then more firmly. He kissed across her face and down her neck, gently nuzzling her collar bone. Then returned to her lips. Finally holding her while her head rested against his chest as she listened to his heart race.

"So can I see you tomorrow? Lunch maybe?" James enquired after he had gotten his breath back. 'That was some kiss'

"Of course silly." She laughed. He was still so nervous and it was kinda cute. "We better get back to bed."

"Yeah. Night Lil. See you in the morning." He bent down and kissed her in on the forehead and returned to his dorm room.

The moment he was inside two dark shapes descended on him.

"What happened?"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Did she kiss you?"

"Are you going out?"

"I didn't here any screaming, that's gotta be good."

"He smells like perfume"

"Come on Prongs. Spill, what happened?"

"Yeah tell us Prongs tell us."

"If you two would just get off me I might be able to breath and tell you what happened you moronic gits." James Laughed.

Sirius and Remus piled off James and back onto their own beds.

"So tell us, what happened?"

"Ok Sirius, hold your horses. Well anyway at first I thought she wasn't going to come..." Over the next half hour James recounted all that had occurred that night in the common room between himself and Lily. Only leaving out the graphic descriptions of their kissing and stuff. When he was finished he was flushed in the face and glowing at the very memory of that has happened.

"That's it mate. You're gone. She's got you whipped or she will have soon. You'll be hanging out in the Library and ditching us so you can stay in a snog her. I mean I don't really blame you she is the sexiest girl in the whole school but let's face it Prongs your life as a carefree prankster is over. We'll miss you mate." Sirius said wiping a fake tear away from his eye.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Pads. James is not going to just give up his friends over a girls even if that girl is the love of his life, that he's been lusting over for the past seven years or to put it another way since before he knew what lust was. Actually maybe your right Sirius he's a dead man." Remus said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Shut up you two I'm going to sleep." James had tired of his friends good natured ripping and was exhausted after spending the whole day anticipating Lily's reaction to his letter or lack of it if he's be truthful. He slept fitfully for what remained of the night and woke in the morning smiling over the dreams he had had of a one Miss Lily Evans, because now he had a chance to make some of them come true.


	4. Attacks in the Halls

CHAPTER FOUR

Attacks in the Halls

"Don't go please. Just a few minutes longer. Come on Lil it won't hurt I swear." James tried desperately to convince Lily to stay in the Room of Requirements with him rather than set off for the library to finish her Potions homework.

"Look I'd love to sweetie but I have to go, it's due in tomorrow and I haven't even started it yet. But thanks for this evening you did a lovely job on this place." Lily gazed around the room taking in the crimson curtains hanging from the walls. The ice chest filled with Butterbeer and other treats and the couch she was sitting on which was pure white and seemed made for snuggling in. "I'll catch ya later, Ok?"

"Yeah sure. See ya Lils"

Lily gave him a brief kiss on the lips and left James alone on the couch. He heaved himself to his feet and began collecting Butterbeer bottles and plates. He gave them a quick flick with his wand and they disappeared. Things had been good the past few weeks. He and Lily had become something of an item and it was becoming a common sight to see them walking the halls hand in hand, tucked up in the corner of the library or cuddling by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. 'This is the most perfect year of my life' He thought as he strolled back to Gryffindor tower.

Lily grabbed her books and made a bee line for the library, she had to get this essay finished or Professor Gardener would have her guts for garters. She had already had comments from several of her teacher that her work hadn't been up to its usual high standards in the past few weeks and she knew why. No one could maintain a 'O' grade average while spending every spare minute not in class with James. Lily was pondering how she was going to explain to James that they needed to cool things off at least until the N.E.W.Ts were over when she was grabbed from behind and dragged through a doorway.

"Don't make a sound you Mudblood bitch." Whispered a voice in her ear. Lily considered the fact that she couldn't have cried out even if she had thought to as her attacker's hand was clamped tight over her mouth. It smelt vaguely of herbs and tasked bitter as it crushed her lips against her teeth.

"Now I'm going to take my hand away and you're not going to say a word. And if you try to turn around I'll kill you understand? Just nod" Lily nodded and felt the calloused digits removed from her lips.

She was drawing a raged breath when everything want dark. A bag of some sort had been lowered over her head and she felt a cord being tied a little too tightly around her neck so it was again difficult to breath. She stumbled forward and crashed to the floor when a rough shove caught her off guard.

"Paralysium" Lily winced as the spell first hit her and then she could do nothing. Her arms and legs would not respond. Her vocal cords were frozen. She knew that this person could not be planing anything good if they were putting a paralysis charm on her. She shuddered inwardly as she felt those same rough hands brushing across the skin between her shirt and the bag over her head.

Then with a rush of cold and a tearing sound Lily's shirt was slit from neck to waist and torn from her body. 'Oh god what are they going to do to me?' She cried in the innermost reaches of her mind.

"Now I'm not going to lie to you this is going to hurt quiet a bit Miss Evans." The pain began as spell after spell rained down on her fragile body. None were designed to kill her, she was sure of this, but all were designed to inflict the utmost pain and leave wounds that would never heal properly. Just as Lily was sure she was about to pass out the onslaught ceased. "Oh thank god, thank god." She tried to sob but her voice was still inactive.

"Once last thing Miss Lily 'Mudblood' Evans"

Lily felt herself being rolled onto her stomach and a searing pain engulfed her back. After a few minutes her attacker stood up from his position beside her.

"Remember Lily that you brought this upon yourself. Lord Voldemort doesn't like Mudbloods who think their too good. Take this as a warning." With that she heard a door open and close again and then the sound of a lock clicking into place.

'I'm going to die. Please don't let me die.' Finally Lily slipped into unconsciousness where the pain that had been inflicted on her could not reach her.

"Hey James what did you get up to last night?" Asked Rose in a sly voice. The next morning at breakfast.

"Don't know what you mean. I did some homework and went to bed. Why do you ask?"

"Wait so you didn't spend the night with Lily?"

"Well I saw her. She headed off to the library at about seven and I didn't see her again. Why what's wrong?"

James could see Rose had turned a ghostly shade of white.

"What's wrong Rose? Has something happened? Where's Lily? Is she alright?" James was panicking something was wrong he just knew it, Rose looked like she's seen a ghost.

"James, Lily didn't come back last night. Her bed wasn't slept in. I just assumed she'd stayed in your room and gone to the library early this morning. James we've got to find her."

James was on his feet in a flash and bolted from the Great Hall 'Let her have fallen asleep in the Library, let her have slept in the common room, anything just let her be ok.' He raced up the stairs taking them three at a time with Rose hard on his heels. They both raced into the library receiving stern looks from Madam Pince.

"Mr Potter, Miss Baskins what do you think you're doing"

"Where's Lily? Have you seen Lily?" James demanded of the elderly librarian.

"No I have not! You are an extremely rude young man Mr Potter"

"Was she in here last night Madam Pince?" enquired Rose trying to be polite as possible.

"She most certainly was not. I haven't seen Miss Evans since lunch time on Tuesday. Now if you are not going to behave in an appropriate manner I must ask you to leave."

James and Rose ran for the tower and burst through the portrait hole after James had screamed at the Fat Lady to 'Let us the #$ in you old bag Lily might be dead" and Rose gasped out the password.

"LILY! LILY WHERE ARE YOU?!!" James made to race up towards Lily's room but got no further than the third step before the stairs melted into each other and he tumbled back onto the common room floor.

"I'll go" gasped Rose as she darted up the stairs. Seconds later she was back. Still no sign of Lily.

"Prongs what's going on?" Sirius and Remus had followed after James and Rose as they sped from the hall and were now standing facing the panic stricken pair.

"It's Lily, she's missing no-ones seen her since she left James last night. Her bed hasn't been slept in and it appears she never made it to the library to study like she said she would." Rose explained.

"We've got to find her!" James wailed in frustration and fear for the well being of the person he loved most in the world.

"Sirius get the map. Now" Remus commanded, unlike James he was managing to keep his head.

Moments later Sirius returned a grubby piece of parchment clutched in his hand. Remus took it, tapped it with his wand and muttered something Rose couldn't hear properly.

"She's in one of the old unused classrooms on the fourth floor"

Lily lay on the cold stone floor sobbing. She still couldn't move and she was sure that no one was ever going to find her she was going to die cold and alone. She had spent the night crying and drifting between the conscious and the unconscious worlds. She gave up counting the number of people who tramped past the door in the early hours of the morning.

"Quickly, she's in here" James sprinted towards the door, skidded to a halt and began pounding on the aged wood "Lily, Lily are you in there? It's locked. Lily if you can here me move away from the door."

Lily heard James calling and began to weep eve harder. Suddenly the door exploded off its hinges and James, Sirius, Remus and Rose rushed to her side.

"Oh my god. Sirius go and get help, now." Sirius ran from the room at James words.

"It's ok Lil. I've got you. It's going to be alright." James removed the cord from around Lily's neck, and took of the hood then he sat cradling Lily's broken body in his arms, tear streaming down his face.

"Oh James look at her back" Rose gasped

"SHUT UP! She's going to be ok. You're going to be ok Lil. I promise. Help'll be here soon. It's ok"

Sirius returned with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Oh my" cried Professor McGonagall when she came face to face with the sight of James sitting in a pool of congealed blood , with Lily lying in his arms and fresh blood from her wounds soaking into sleeves of his white school shirt.

"Minerva go tell Poppy what's happened tell her Miss Evans has lost a lot of blood, Go now"

Minerva McGonagall rushed off and Dumbledore lent down to talk to James softly.

"James we have to get her to the hospital wing. She's lost a lot of blood. James we have to go now."

"Who could have done this to her." He sobbed and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Who would do this to Lily"

"I don't know James but we have to move her she may not live if we don't go now."

James stood up with Lily in his arms. He was surprised at how light she felt, like a baby or a small child. James refused to allow Dumbledore to conjure a stretcher for his beloved and carried her in his arms all the way to the hospital wing. Once there Madam Pomfrey tried in vain to usher him out but he steadfastly refused.

"He may stay Poppy as long as he doesn't get in your way." commanded the Headmaster.

James sat holding Lily's hand as her wounds were treated, the paralysis charm removed and her back attended to. Finally Lily was given a potion to help her sleep and James lay his head down on her bed and cried till he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Did you see what was carved into her back?" asked Rose timidly as she sat in a chair opposite the two boys. All three waiting to hear news of Lily.

"Yes" answered Sirius in a hard voice. He had recognised the symbol, he had seen it too many times before to not recognise it or to not know what it meant.

"Who would calve the dark mark into Lily's back and what does it mean?" puzzled Remus

"It means that one of my scum sucking relatives or someone like them decided that because Lily was a smart, beautiful and talented witch who just happens to be muggle born, she's a threat to Voldemort and his army of Dark arts worshipers." Sirius was fuming.

He had moved out of his family home after the end of sixth year in an attempt to get away from all the blood purity, muggle hating opinions of his parents, aunts and uncles. Sirius knew that along with the Malfoys, Lestranges and other high ranking pureblood families his was one of the dark lord's biggest supporters. When he finally couldn't take his mother genocidal talk anymore he had packed his bags and spent three weeks at James's before moving into his own flat in London.

"So is Lily in danger?" Rose whispered

"Too right she is. If Dumbledore doesn't catch who did this to her then they'll just do it again. Unless we stop them"

"What have you got in mind Sirius" Remus was determined to help Lily anyway he could.

"It's simple who ever did this has to be a student, probably a Slytherin, so Lily is not safe on her own anywhere in the school. She needs protecting. We need to make sure that she is accompanied by at least one person at all times whenever she leaves the common room."

James stumbled through the portrait hole looking exhausted and with his eyes red and puffy from crying. All three teenagers spun round to face him.

"How is she James?" Remus enquired softly.

"They think she'll be ok. Most of her wounds are pretty minor, except for the ones on her back. She'll have a scar from where the cord cut into her neck and rubbed all the skin away. She's suffering from shock and hyperthermia, apparently she spent the whole night on that floor, and she had no idea who did this to her. She never saw their face." James was on the verge of tears again.

"I shouldn't have let her go. It's all my fault. I should have walked her to the library or something. I should have known she was in trouble. What have I done?"

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to take the blame for this James. You never did anything wrong and neither did Lily. No this is the fault of one or more sick individuals who deserve to rot in Azkaban for the rest of their lives. Don't you even think about feeling sorry for yourself James Potter. That won't help you and it certainly won't help Lily. Now we have a plan, listen up" Sirius explained the idea of a twenty-four hour body guard service for Lily once she got out of the hospital wing.

"I've seen how these people work James they won't give up."

"James you look terrible." Rose placed her hand on James's knee soothingly. "Why don't you get some sleep. We'll all go back and see Lily when you wake up."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep."

"I know James, but try. Try for Lily ok?"

James trudged up the stairs and threw himself on his bed fully clothed. He thought the idea of him sleeping was ridiculous he was too upset. But with in minutes of his head hitting the pillow he was fast asleep.


	5. Taking Care of Lily

CHAPTER FIVE

Taking care of Lily.

"Mister Potter for the love of god, go and get some sleep. You won't do her any good if you're falling down from exhaustion. She'll still be here when you get back." Madam Pomfrey scolded. James had hardly left Lily's side in the past week. Every break from classes he had he spent siting in the chair beside her bed. Every night he sat and talked to her until Madam Pomfrey kicked him out, and every morning he was back at the crack of dawn.

"Why won't she wake up? Is it that she can't?" He asked one day as Madam Pomfrey changed Lily's dressings. Lily had slipped into a coma only hours after James left her on her first night in the infirmary.

"No Mister Potter there is nothing physically stopping her from opening her eyes. It's her mind that's shied away from what happened to her. She'll wake up after she's resolved her feelings about how she ended up in here."

"When will that be?"

"I have no idea. It could be hours, days, weeks months or even years. On the other hand she may wake up any minute I just don't know. Talk to her, I'm sure she can hear you and it may help if she knows that someone is here for her and cares about her." The matron walked away carrying a covered basin containing Lily's soiled dressings.

James took Lily's hand and stroked it gently "Ok Lils so I've got to talk to you. What can I say sweetie? We all miss you heaps. Remus and Sirius have tried so hard to find out who did tis to you but we've got no leads. I wish you'd wake up so I could tell you how pretty you look lying there. I'm sorry that this happened to you Lily, I should have been there to protect you, that's what you're supposed to do for the people you love, protect them. We're going to find out who did this to you Lils and we're going to make them pay for it big time." James didn't know what else to say. But every time he returned to sit with her he'd tell Lily about his day and what their friends were up to, who was going out with who and what was happening in all the classes she was missing.

"You're gonna have the biggest pile of homework when you get out of her Lils. I mean it between McGonagall and Gardener you've got six essays already, not to mention Astronomy and Herbology." He laid his head down on the crisp white bed cloths and sighed.

"Aw come on Lily Flower, wake up I miss you so much. God I love you Lily, just wake up so I can tell you." He sobbed creating two round damp patched on the sheets.

James felt someone lay their hand on his head.

"Hey that's something new." Lily croaked stroking his tousled black hair. "What you crying for, you're supposed to be the big strong boyfriend Potter, guys aren't meant to cry"

"LILY! Oh thank goodness you're awake! I'm so sorry Lils I really am. I should have been there, I should have known you were missing and found you before I did. Can you ever forgive me Lily? I promise I'll stick by your side all the time no one will lay a hand on you."

"Shshsh, James calm down it wasn't you fault and I'm not going to forgive you 'cos their's nothing to forgive. I happened and the only person at fault here is the one who did this to me and that wasn't you. Now did you mean it or were you just being soppy?"

"Mean what Lils?"

"That you love me, silly?"

"Oh god yes, Lily I meant it, I meant every word."

"That's good James. I love you too." With that she slipped back to sleep, though this time it was a normal sleep induced by exhaustion rather than mental trauma.

Three days after waking up from the coma induced by her horrific attack Lily left the hospital wing to return to Gryffindor tower. She gingerly climbed through the portrait hole with James's arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Lily!! You're back. How ya feeling sweetie."

"I'm fine Rosie, a bit sore and I won't be back in classes for a while but I'll live"

"Hey Lil's it's good to see you again" called Sirius from his position next to the fire where he was slaughtering Remus at wizards chess.

"Yeah for once Padfoot is right. If you need anything just give us a call Ok"

"Thanks Remus that's really sweet. Look guys I'm still pretty tired I'm going to go and lie down. I'll see you all later."

James eyes followed her up the stairs.

"So Prongs how's she really?"

"She's tired and she doesn't really remember a lot of it. I mean she remembers leaving me, and being found, people walking past the door, but not much else. Nothing about the attack itself, she doesn't even know if it was a guy or a girl who did this to her. Madam Pomfrey said not to push her. That she'd either remember it herself in time or else it was so traumatic that she's made herself forget it. Anyway, I'm going to bed. See ya guys."

James crawled into his bed and drew the drapes around him. 'What am I going to do. She's so lost.'

Lily woke with a start she was covered in a cold sweat and shaking violently. She'd been dreaming, she was sure of that, but what about she had no idea. The only clue to her dreams content was a strong feeling of fear that was causing her heat to race but as to exactly what her subconscious had been filled with she was completely clueless.

Lily rose from her bed and crept down the stone steps to the common room. A soft light flickered across the chairs, tables and sofas as the fire slowly died to coals in the grate. Lily thought the room deserted until a shock of spiky black hair appeared over the top of an armchair perched by the fire. Its attention drawn by the soft sounds of her bare feet against the bluestone floor pavers.

James span round in his chair at the sound of someone entering the common room. He had been sitting staring into the flames for the past hour trying to set his mind at rest over what had happened in the past week. He was drifting in a light doze when he heard footsteps and jerked awake. He popped his head ever the back of his favourite chair and she was in the flesh, the object of his endless worrying.

"Lils what you doing up. You should be in bed, you need your sleep."

"Couldn't sleep, had a bad dream." She settled herself in a tatty old sofa facing James and now very conscious of the fact the he was dressed only in his boxers. Even in her state of confusion and fear she couldn't help noticing that he had an amazing body. Well toned stomach muscles, broad shoulders and tanned arms that lightened where his Quidditch training robes stoped just above the elbow.

"What about?" He enquired snapping Lily out of her dazed contemplation of his athletic body.

"I don't really know. I can't remember most of it. But I know it was horrible cause I still feel that way myself." And she began to cry.

James scooted over to sit next to her, cradling her in his arms and soothing her. He was trying very hard not to think about the fact that he currently had his arms around Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams and she was only wearing a thin night dress. The feeling of her bare arms around his waist and her soft face pressed into his cheat was almost more than he could bear.

"Hey Lily it's ok. It was only a dream. It's going to be ok."

"How can you say that you don't know what's going to happen. From what I heard you're the worst divination student Professor Sonara has ever seen."

James cracked a smile at her comment. "Yeah I am but I know it's going to ok 'cos you've got me."

Lily stopped crying but stayed where she was. There was something about lying there with James that made her feel safe and warm and secure.

"You should go back to be Lils"

"I want to stay here with you."

"Ok. But try to get some sleep." James kissed the top of her head, breathing in the sweet smell of her soft ruby coloured hair, and ran his hands up and down her arms and back in strong, soothing movements just like his mother used to when he had woken from a bad dream. I always calmed him down and put him back to sleep. It had the same effect on Lily.

"Sshh, you'll wake them you great hulking lump."

"Do you think anything happened?"

"I don't know but their still dressed so I don't think so"

"He's only just dressed and she's not exactly wearing her winter woollies is she."

James lay on the sofa his eyes shut and listened to the voices. He knew exactly who it was he had heard his two best mates carry on like this before and he secretly wished they would just go away. He was content. Despite the fact that he was laying in the common room for all and sundry to see he was comfortable and what's more he had Lily in his arms. 'I could get used to this' he mused. 'Without the sofa, common room and these two morons off course.'

"Moony I never realised how HOT Lily was."

"Hey you can look but don't even think about touching Pads."

"James your awake!."

"Yeah keep it down. I don't want to wake her up." James carefully extracted himself from under Lily and lay her head on cushion. She rolled over and continued to slumber.

"Let's leave her. Come on we'll go back up to the dorm" suggested Lupin.

"So tell us what happened?"

"Nothing, really. I couldn't sleep and was sitting down stairs. Lils come down after bad dream and when I quizzed her about it she said she couldn't remember and burst into tears. Well I got her to stop crying but she didn't want to go back to bed and we both just fell asleep on the couch I guess."

"So nothing more, no snogging, no feeling her up, NOTHING??!!!"

"Calm down Sirius. No nothing happened, she was distraught. I wasn't going to put the moves on her when she was bawling her eyes out. For god's sake she's fragile enough as it is with out having me try to sleep with her."

"But you wanted to right."

"Yeah I did but I'm not a complete basted so I just held her and talked to her till she drifted off."

"God mate that must have taken some self control. I mean she's really hot, did you see her, I mean she's practically naked."

"Drop it Sirius. You are such a prick sometimes. I swear you spend more time thinking with your pants than your head." James stormed out of the dorm and back down to check on Lily.

"Smooth Sirius, real smooth." Said Remus, giving his friend a scathing look.

"What's his problem?"

"Let me see, first you tell me that you think his girlfriend is hot, then you try to find out if he's slept with her, then when you find out he hasn't slept with her you act like he's some sort of moron for not taking advantage of a severely emotionally scared girl. Finally you make a lude comment about said scared girl and you expect him not to get a little upset with you. You really need to learn some tack, Sirius. James loves Lily and he's not going to sit around and talk about her like she some cheap floozy, and share all she sordid detail of what he has, hasn't or wants to do with, to or around her."

"Point taken mate. I'll back off."

"Good idea. Now how about some brekkie?"

"Hey Lils. Lily Flower. Time to wake up sweetie."

"Where am I?" Lily asked groggily

"In the common room. We fell asleep her last night remember?"

"Oh yeah. What day is it?"

"Saturday. So what do you want to do? Sleep some more?"

"Nah, I've been asleep for most of the past three weeks."

"Hogsmeade?" James suggested timidly

"No I don't know what to do." Lily's eyes were filling with fear and James knew why. She neither wanted to be alone nor face a large group of people hounding her for information of her accident. 'Accident. That's a rather pleasant term for being abducted and having you skin ripped up.' James was starting to become angry again so he banished the thought from his mind.

"How about we start with a shower and breakfast, it's early so there won't be that many people there. After that we'll leave it loose."

"Um sure. I'll just get changed. You should too, I mean I'm not complaining, the view's great but probably not appropriate attire for the Great Hall." Lily smiled weakly at James still in his boxers and nothing else.

"Fine I'll meet you back here in fifteen." James kissed Lily on the top of the head and went to put on some more clothes.

Twenty minutes later dressed now in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt, James watched as Lily descended the stairs from her room. She was stunning. Decked out in an indigo denim skirt and stretch lace top, her hair pulled up into a ponytail and not trace of make-up on her flawless face, her eyes shining a vivid emerald as the sun streaming through the windows caught them at just the right angle.

James's breath caught in his throat and he coughed slightly before he could speak. "You look lovely my Lily Flower. Now would you care to accompany me to breakfast my dear lady." And he bowed low before her. Lily giggled and James was glad to hear that melodic sound again.

"Why certainly good sir." They strolled towards the Great Hall arm in arm. James free hand deep inside his jeans pocket locked around his wand just in case.

After breakfast Lily and James strolled around the lake, basking in the weak sunshine of late autumn. So far they had visited Hagrid, strolled through the Herbology gardens, where James had insisted on picking a bunch of luminous roses for Lily, he insisted that they would act as a discrete nightlight for her in her dorm, not to mention the fact that they kept changing color slowly from deep red through pink, orange, yellow to white and back again. Finally the lovers plopped down in the mottled shade of an old oak with twisted bark and the last few of its golden leave still clinging on. They were ambushed by Sirius and Remus moments later.

"Look mate I'm so sorry about this morning. I can be a complete git sometimes. Are we still friends or should I throw myself to the giant squid?"

"Yeah sure Padfoot jus try not to be such a completely insensitive basted in future."

"Deal. Now Lily my fair flower how are you today?" Sirius was turning on the charm as much to get a smile from Lily as to show James he meant what he had just said.

"I'm fine Sirius. Just tired still." Lily cracked a weak smile in an attempt to assure the boys she was telling the truth.

"Well then let's get you back up to the tower and you can have a nap ok. See ya guys." James escorted Lily back to the common room and sent her to bed. Lily looked less than pleased at the thought of going to sleep. The dream from the night before still haunted her.

"James. I know this is going to sound dumb but will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Sure but how am I going to get up to your room, you could sleep in mine but I can't guarantee the other won't just bust in." Lily being head girl had not only her own private bedroom but an adjoining sitting area and private bathroom.

"Before we resort to that I've got an idea of how to get you up there but you have to trust me."

"Of corse I trust you, silly."

"Ok just walk to the bottom of the stairs and hold really still."

James positioned himself at the entrance to the girl's dormitories facing Lily. She took out her wand and pointed it at him. James was a little nervous standing there at wand point but he did trust her.

"Ok hold really still remember. Wingardium Leviosa." Lily levitated James five inches off the floor and then guided him through the door and up the stairs to alight gently on the landing outside her rooms.

"Wow Lil when did you think of doing that."

"Last night when I woke up and was coming down here I was wishing you could just come up to me."

"Pretty cool."

"Don't tell the others that that works, especially not Sirius."

"Cross my heart. Now to bed young lady."

Lily disrobed in her bathroom and pulled on a pair of old sweat pants and a fitted white tee shirt and then climbed into bed. James lay on top of the covers beside her.

"Crawl in sweetie I don't bite."

"I think we're both probably safer it I say where I am." James replied softly. He wasn't sure he could stop himself if he was in bed next to Lily.

"No climb in I promise nothing will happen that I don't want to. I'm a big girl James I can look after myself. Look I'll even put my wand on the bed side table so I can hex you if you go too far." She was grinning evilly, her green eyes flashing with mischief.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." James removed his shoes and socks and lay down next to Lily, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.

"I love you Lils."

"I love you too. James I know what happened to me was terrible even though I can't remember it but I made a decision today, I'm not going to let one bad thing ruin my life. I'm going to do what I want to do, do you understand?"

"I think so Lil, but you don't have to rush anything."

"I'm not, I'm going back to school on Monday and I'm getting on with my life. I just need one thing from you."

"What's that gorgeous?"

"I need you to stop treating me like I'm a china doll who'll break if you touch me. I know why you're being so sweet and protective but right now I need the old James back, the one who treated me like an equal not a kicked puppy."

With that she rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply. James kissed her back and as he felt her hands running over his chest he knew he would have to stop her soon if he was going to keep his self control. When he felt her hand reach for his belt buckle he moved away.

"Whoa there."

"Don't you want to?" Lily asked puzzled.

"Oh god yes, more that anything in the world but I can't Lil not here, not now, I'm just not ready Lil. I love you and I want our first time to be special. Do you understand?"

Lily smiled and blushed. She had gotten caught up in the emotion of the moment and she knew James was right.

"I think I just fell more in love with you than ever James Alexander Potter."

"Good, now go to sleep." James cuddled next to her and stroked her hair and kissed her head and they both fell asleep with each other for the second time in fifteen hours now utterly content in themselves.


	6. James's Promise

CHAPTER SIX

James's Promise.

Lily returned to classes and despite being stared at as soon as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She was coping well. Her first class was NEWT level transfiguration. Luckily she shared this class with James, Sirius and Remus and the three boys escorted her to class as if she was some sort of famous celebrity, Sirius in front James right by Lily's side and Remus bringing up the rear. In this way they could protect her not only from anyone trying to attack her but also from the students who tried to accost her for information about her recent ordeal. The body guard act did not lessen when they reached the fifth floor classroom. Lily was seated dead centre of the front row, James on her left, Sirius on her right and Remus directly behind her. James reasoned that with Professor McGonagall in front of them and with a clear view of the door this was as safe a Lily could get short of Dumbledore himself being in the room.

"Good morning class, welcome back Miss Evans. Now today we will focus on human transfiguration. We have in the past changes each other into inanimate objects today we will try to master the art of changing a human into an animal. As you are all aware the ultimate form of this type of magic is the Animagi transformation where a witch or wizard can turn him or herself into an animal at will. This is highly advanced magic much past NEWT level which I would not expect any of you to master in your life times." James, Sirius and Remus swapped furtive grins. Little did Professor McGonagall, or any of the staff for that matter, know that she had two fully fledges animagi sitting directly in front of her and had being teaching a third for the better part of his fifth year. James, Sirius and Peter had spent four year trying to master the Animagi transformation in an attempt to help Remus.

Remus had been bitten by a werewolf at a very young age and had since been forced to endure excruciating monthly transformation as he changed into a werewolf at the full moon. As soon as his fellow Marauders figured out where he went each month they had launched into full research mode. James made two important discoveries. First werewolves only make unprovoked attacks on humans and second that werewolves who were accompanied by other animals during their transformation seemed to be a lot less violent. In Sirius, James and Peter's minds this settled it, they would have to find a way to become animals for the few hours that Remus took his wolf shape. Four years later, a few months into their fifth year and the boys had succeeded. James had mastered the change from scruffy haired boy into a beautiful white stag. Sirius into a huge shaggy black dog, "Well it's the obvious choice, I mean Sirius Black, means black dog star doesn't it?" and Peter with much help from his fellow marauders could change into a rat. He had to be something small so as to dart under the branches of the Whomping Willow and freeze it by touching the knot at its base. Then every month the three animagi would sneak into the entrance hidden at the base of the tree and spend the night with Remus in the Shrieking Shake. The advantages were two fold. One Remus became far less violent while in his wolf form and so stopped biting and attacking himself and second they now had one night a month when they could do what they liked, go where they liked and basically run wild, finding many of the schools secrets in the process. James and Sirius even went so far as to make sure they were with Remus for his transformations during term breaks.

"But today we will be trying the far easier task of converting each other into animals. Partner up and read page 234 of you text, then you may begin." Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the boys reminiscing and after a few minute the whole class were pointing their wands at each other chanting "Animalius".

James looked at Lily and grinned "So what will it be, a bunny, a bird, a doe?"

Sirius whipped around on hearing this and gave James a grin, "How 'bout a dog or a she wolf?"

"Paws off Padfoot." James shot back.

Utterly confused at what her friends were going on about she interrupted them. "No I think a cat, yes I'd like to be a cat."

Sirius beared his teeth and gave a low growl.

"Ok cat it is" and with that James took aim and flicked his wand "Animalius"

In a flash of light Lily was gone, in her place sat a small black and white cat with deep green eyes. Its face almost pure black except for a small white patch on it nose.

"Aw ain't she cute?" Cooed Sirius. James picked up the Lily cat and stroked her back, she purred loudly and rubbed her face against his cheek.

"Ok enough of the lover's moment. They're just as bad even when one of theme's an animal. Huminosa" Sirius turned Lily back and she found herself sitting on James's lap her head resting against his shoulder.

"Ok your turn Remus, let me guess anything but a wolf."

"Exactly mate"

"Animalius" Sirius aimed at Remus and he became a turtle. "You next James, go for it Lily"

"Animalius" Lily knew exactly what she wanted James to become and she wasn't going to give him the chance to protest. James disappeared and in his place was lion, proud and strong, the fact that it's main stuck out in all angles just like James hair made Lily giggle before Sirius changed both his friends back into humans.

By the end of the class most of the students had mastered the spell one of the exceptions was Remus.

"Ok if you have not manages to turn your partner into an animal I suggest you practice tonight, to show the class in the morning." Remus looked panic stricken tonight was the full moon there was no way he could master the spell before class tomorrow.

"Look mate just aim and I'll do the rest." Sirius assured him. Remus gave it one more try and as soon as the word left his mouth Sirius had vanished to be replaced by a shaggy black dog. Both Remus and James knew that Remus hadn't done a thing. Sirius had simply transformed himself but it got Remus out of homework and that was all they really cared about.

As the class filed out Professor McGonagall called Lily back.

"Miss Evans how are you coping?"

"Ok I'd be better if I could go anywhere but the bathroom without these three acting like the secret service," She indicated the three Marauders clustered in the door way. "but I'll survive"

"They have your best interests at heart Miss Evans and they'll tire of following you around soon. Well maybe not Mr Potter but the other no doubt. It's good to hear you're ok. Now you better run along to your next class."

Lily left with her 'body guards' and made her way to Potions.

The rest of the day was fairly normal. Lily was asked on several occasions how she was doing and by dinner time she was thoroughly sick of it.

"Don't you dare ask if I'm ok James Potter or I'll hex you to next week" Lily snapped as she sat down at the Gryffindor table." She had just had Charms while James had Care of Magical Creatures.

"Ok I won't." He turned to Remus who had been in class with Lily and whispered "What happened?"

"Nothing much but so far since she got up she's been asked how she is and if she's ok 562 times, she's been keeping track. I think she's just a little sick of it."

"Right." Turning to Lily James enquired "So how's your homework load tonight dearest?"

"Non-existent why?"

"Well I thought you might like a treat. Meet me in the common room at 8 o'clock sharp if you please."

"Sure" With that they all tucked into a delicious dinner of roast lamb and potatoes.

At eight that night Lily walked down to the common room. She had no idea what James had planed but she had an idea that it was going to be special, so she's put in a little extra effort. She wore a short pleated skirt in a tartan pattern and a white button up shirt that was tailored to fit snugly across her chest and show off her slim waist. She's let her hair dry naturally after a brief shower so it fell in soft waves rather than the usual dead straight curtain she adopted for most occasions. As she entered the common room she caught sight of James. This was going to be special. He was wearing tailored cord trousers in a mossy green, a navy blue shirt which he had rolled the sleeves up on to just below his elbows and was holding a pure white Christmas lily which he presented to her before he took her hand.

"Are you ready my sweet?"

"Sure where are we off to gorgeous boyfriend of mine?"

"You'll see" James lead her out of the castle and towards the Quidditch pitch as they walked onto the field Lily saw that a white silk tent had been pitched in the middle of the arena.

"Ok now shut your eyes and no peeking" Lily complied and felt James take her hands and guiding her into the tent. "Ok open up."

Lily was standing in the middle of the most beautiful scenes she had ever seen. The inside of the tent was amazing. Plump cushions littered the floor which was covered in a carpet of red, yellow and pink rose petals. A blanket was laid out with a selection of snacks and beverages, torches lit the interior with a soft light and in the corner was a small basket, Lily wondered what was inside it. The most amazing thing however was that the roof of the tent seemed to be transparent so that the start filled sky was clearly visible above their heads.

"You like?"

"Oh James I love it. This must have taken you ages."

"Yeah but your worth it. Now Lily I asked you here for a couple of reasons. All of them good" James paused trying to gauge Lily's reaction.

"Go on" She said as she sat down a top one of the cushions.

"Well it's about last night. Look Lily I love you so much and I'd really like to sleep with you. I mean like 'sleep with you' not what we've done before, but I don't want to rush this and I don't want to end up like Sirius. You're probably going to think what I'm about to say is hilarious, but Lils I've never actually done it with a girl." James paused looking confused "No that sounds wrong, sound like I've done it with guys or animals or something, what I mean to say is that I've never done it with anyone and well Lil I want to do it with you but I want it to be super special so I was wondering if we could wait till after graduation or maybe even until we're married if we ever get married. Is that ok or are you really angry and disappointed?"

Lily was almost in hysterics. Here was a guy who had a reputation as one of the biggest players in the school and not only was he a virgin but he wanted to save himself for her until it was perfect. The funniest thing however and also the cutest was the fact that he was so shy and nervous about the whole thing. Lily knew she couldn't laugh or he'd feel even worse than he already did.

"James Potter you are the most caring and sweet guys in the world. I am happy to wait for the perfect moment. Last night was an accident I didn't mean to come on so strong, forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive Lily Flower."

"Now before we kiss and make up over this non-existent problem can I make sure I heard something right. Did you not somewhere in that speech of yours mention the idea of you and I being married?"

"Um yeah. The thought has crossed my mind which brings be to my second question." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewellery box. Inside was a plain silver band with the word TOGETHER inscribed on the inside.

"Now this isn't an engagement ring, it's a commitment ring. It just means that we're willing to do as much as it takes to stay together. Oh and that I love you with all my heart. See I've got its partner." James took off the matching silver band from his finger and showed Lily what was written inside it. FOREVER.

"They can sense each other and they grow warm when one person is thinking about the other and icy cold when one of us is in danger so that the other can know. So will you wear it Lils."

"Of course I will. It's so pretty." He slipped the ring on her finger and it instantly grew warm.

Lily leant over and kissed her beloved. He kissed her back more passionately and before they knew it they were lying on the cushions James's shirt untucked and Lily moving her hands over his chest and back as James's fingers traced the area where Lily's leg joined her hip under her skirt. After what seemed like an eternity Lily broke away and gasped. "Break. We promised to wait till later."

"Ok but what does break mean?"

"It's what boxing referees call when two fighters are locked in a clinch. It means get your hands off each other and get back to your corners. I thought it was appropriate."

"Yeah it is." James grinned at her and they both laughed at the sight of each other. Lily's hair was all messed up. James's shirt was untucked and half unbuttoned and his hair was in a worse state than usual.

"So what's in the basket?" Lily asked recovering after her fit of giggles.

"Oh I almost forgot it's a present for you."

"Another one?"

"Yeah I hope you like her." James brought over the basket and lifted the lid. A small furry face appeared over the top of the wicker work.

"Oh James she's gorgeous." Lily said as she picked up the tiny black and white kitten.

"She's you, or at least she's the spitting image of you as a cat. I saw her when I was buying the rings this afternoon and I had to get her."

"I'll call you Haverscout you little cutie."

"Haverscout?"

"Yes, Scout for short."

"Ok as much as I'd love to sit around and bond with little Scout here it's almost 10 so we better be getting back."

James and Lily grabbed some food and a drink each and made their way back up to the castle. They had made a very strong commitment to each other that night and they thought nothing could break it. They were wrong but that wouldn't find that out til almost half a year later.

_A/N: Ok here it is the authors request for reviews. So write, tell me if this is crap or not. Oh yeah Scout says hi. She's sitting in the lounge watching my playstation try to work out why Harry keeps telling her they have to go. Bye _


	7. Music Tames the Savage Beast

_A/N: Ok a few big thanks before I start, Alex, Maddi, Clare, Brittany, Brittany, Turee, Terry and Dearne thanks guys you've given my inspiration and this is your reward for putting up with me being completely nuts. Aimee a special thanks. I don't know what's going to happen to you but thanks for letting me take you on the ride._

CHAPTER SEVEN

Music Tames the Savage Beast.

Things continued on as normal for the next few weeks, James and Lily continued to grow closer and everyone was beginning to look forward to the holiday season. Then three weeks before the Christmas break Professor Healy called Sirius into her office. Professor Alexandria Healy was the schools Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and very good at what she did considering that she was only twenty years old. She also happened to be Sirius's favourite cousin being the oldest daughter of Sirius's mother's sister Clara. Alex, Sirius and Alex's older sister Andromeda had grown up together and if Sirius considered James to be as close as a brother then Alex and Andromeda was defiantly as close as sisters. Partly because they were all so close in age but also because unlike most Black relatives Alex and Andromeda, like Sirius had a deep seated hatred of all thing to do with dark magic and it's uses against people.

Sirius strolled into Alex's office and gave her a grin.

"Hey Professor Cous'. How's Andie? What can I do for you?"

"Well first of all you can stop calling me Professor Cous'. Second Andie's fine she just started dating this nice Muggle called Ted Tonks mother is having kittens of course and third I have a really big favour to ask."

"Sure what do you want?"

"Well Siri, I've got a student in my sixth year class. Very talented in most areas but can't seem to dual for the life of her. I need you to tutor her. Pretty please."

"Ok what's she like?"

"Well she's very nice, her names Aimee, she's a Hufflepuff and she'll meet you in the library at 7.30 tomorrow night. She's got long mousy hair, or at least she usually does and you'll know her 'cos she'll be the one singing."

"Singing. In the Library? And what do you mean by usually does?"

"I don't mean full on belting it out. Probably just humming but her mother's a muse so she's very good at music and art and she's a Metamorphmagus, so if the moods taken her she may not look anything like what I've just described."

"Oh great so I'm tutoring a singing shape shifter."

"Yes and don't be so negative she's really nice. Now get out of here."

"Righteo bye."

The next evening Sirius walked into the Library somewhere he usually avoided if he could help it. Despite his reservations Sirius found Aimee easy to spot. Long mousy hair and a faint humming. He tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around.

"Hi you're Sirius Black, I'm Aimee Weir and you're supposed to be tutoring me right!"

It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah so let's get out of here unless you want to start duelling right here and blow half the books to smithereens."

"Ok let's go. Where to?"

"Well the DADA class room I guess."

"Fine."

Two hours later Sirius was exhausted and Aimee was still trying to recover from the Jelly Legs hex that she had been unable to block.

"So why on earth are you taking this subject."

"I want to be an Auror and so I have to have it. It's my one weak subject. I've tops at Potions and Charms, and I'm not bad at Transfiguration or even dark creatures I just can't dual. I mean give me a standing target who's not fighting back and I'll launch fifty million hexes and jinxes at them but once I've got to hex, block and move at the same time I seem to fall apart."

"Well that's just a matter of practice. Do you play any sports?"

"No"

"Then there's your first problem. Your hand-eye co-ordination is stuffed and you have no concept of how to multi-task. What you need to do is come out and play Quidditch with me some time and once we've got you good at that maybe we can get your duelling up to scratch."

"Oh cool that would be so awesome."

"Aimee let me ask you something, are you intimidated by me?"

"No should I be?"

"Well you know who I am right; I'm Sirius Black best looking guy in school most girls would kill to be in your position right now."

"You're very arrogant aren't you? What have you got that others don't, good looks? So what I could be one of the prettiest girls in school if I chose, watch."

Aimee closed her eyes and concentrated. With in seconds her hair had turned the color of honey, her eyes a deep blue and her face into a picture of classic beauty.

"See I guess this is the type of girl you usually go for, blonde, leggy and brainless?"

"Well yeah actually."

"You're shallow Mr Black, do you like being that shallow and conceited?"

"Well no, but that's how I've always been."

"Then change. I'll make a deal with you, you make me a master dueler and I'll show you that there's more to life than just pretty girls, pranks and broom sticks."

"Ok fine. When do we start?"

"For you teaching me that's your decision as for your education in being a real person as apposed to a poser that starts tomorrow night. I'm in a concert in Hogsmeade and you are to attend."

"Um ok."

"Good I'll meet you at quarter to eight tomorrow evening in the Great Hall. See ya then." Aimee got up and shook her head, instantly she looked like herself again. Then she left.

Sirius sat on the floor utterly confused, in the space of an hour he'd not only been accused of being shallow and arrogant and not gone off his nut at the person saying those things to him, but he's agreed with her and agreed to go to a concert with her. There was something about Aimee that intrigued him and he just had to know more.

Inside her office Professor Alex Healy punched the air with glee. It was working. She'd finally found the one girl to throw her cousin off balance. Maybe this would be the start of a new more sensitive Sirius. She could only hope.

"So you're going to a concert huh. You must really like this chick if you're willing to give up your Saturday night to go to a concert."

"Don't you give me a hard time Prongs. I don't know why but it really got to me when Aimee called me shallow. I mean I never really cared before but the way she said it she wasn't having a go at me she was just pointing out a fact and that made it important."

"So basically you're going to a boring concert because some random girl told you, you were shallow and even though you already knew that now you want to change?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough. Have fun."

Sirius had no idea why he was so nervous. He passed up and down the dorm and then checked his reflection for the hundredth time and gave his hair a tweak.

"Give it up Padfoot you're driving us all nuts. You look fine, your hair is perfect as usual. Your clothes look spiffy and if you don't sit down you'll either wear a hole in the floor or I'll hex the living day lights out of you I can't guarantee which will occur first."

"Ok James but I can't help it. For some reason I'm really, really nervous. I've never felt like this before a date. And this isn't even a date. Oh James what am I doing? Why am I do damn nervous?"

"Maybe you actually like this girl Sirius. Maybe you want to make a good impression and prove to her that you're not the shallow self centred pretty boy git that everyone thinks you are."

"Ease up you're supposed to be on my side. Ok time to go how do I look?"

"AAHHHH Leave now before I really do hex you into next week."

Sirius descend the stares into the Great Hall and saw a group of seven girls four of which were dressed in identical robes. Two he knew quite well, one he recognised another as being in Gryffindor, three he had never seen before and one was Aimee.

Sirius grinned at the two girls he knew Maddi and Brittany they were James and Remus's baby sisters respectively and had been dubbed the Mini Maraudetts. Both well on their ways to taking over from their brothers as the schools biggest trouble makers, both were in fifth year and both had been the target of many a prank over the years until they learned to fight back. Maddi was small with blonde hair cut to her shoulders and braces, the spitting image of her mother a side from the orthodontic wear of course. Brittany has Remus's eyes, long brown hair and refused to answer to the name Brittany as she considered it too normal when compared to Remus's exotic name. She had spat the dummy at the age of four and insisted that everyone should call her Romy, short for Romulus from then on.

"So how are my apprentices this fine evening" Sirius asked the two girls who he treated as if they were his own baby sisters.

"Fine Sirius." They chorused

"So you're coming to watch us sing huh. Good you can sit with Romy, Clare and Brittany, keep them company" Maddi giggled.

Aimee introduced the others in turn.

"Sirius this is Clare McKechnie, she's in Gryffindor like you but she's in my year." Sirius nodded to the red haired girl. He knew that she had to be the cousin of Molly Prewett who had been a prefect in Gryffindor house the first two years he was at school, and her brother had to be Terry McKechnie a fourth year who played on the Gryffindor house team as no two families could produce children with that colored hair, it was almost luminous.

"Over there is Brittany. She's in Ravenclaw with me." Brittany was a cute girl with brown hair and grey-green eyes. Sirius gave her a smile.

"And these two are Tauree and Dearne their both in the choir with me and Maddi." Sirius briefly took in the Honey haired girl and the dark haired one who he knew was the Ravenclaw seventh year prefect.

"Ok shall we go?"

Aimee led the way out the door and into a pair of waiting carriages which trundled down the drive towards Hogsmeade.

"So Sirius is this your first concert?" Aimee enquired

"Yeah it is he's never even come and watched me before." Maddi was giggling again. She and Romy had boarded the same carriage as Sirius and Aimee and were both sharing whispers and giggles at the sight of Sirius. They had never seen him look so nervous or flushed.

Within fifteen minutes the carriages slowed to a halt and their occupants alighted.

"Ok Maddi follow me. Sirius will you take the other girls inside. I'll see you after the show. Have fun"

"See ya Aimee. Break a leg Maddi" Romy called.

"That's a horrible thing to say Britt." Sirius burst out.

"It means good luck in show business speak silly."

"Oh, yeah, right"

The three girls and Sirius took their seats and waited for the show to start.

Two hours later Sirius was in shock. No one who could sing like that could be human.

"Wow, I mean wow."

The Romy, Brittany and Clare burst into fits of laughter.

"What did you expect Siri, her mum is a muse." Asked Romy.

"Yeah I know but..... Wow."

Aimee had been lead vocalist in the majority of the song sung during the concert and she had an exquisite voice. Her range was second to none, and as far as Sirius could workout she was constantly note perfect. He been enraptured from the moment she opened her mouth. She had even made him cry on more than one occasion, her singing being so emotive.

Sirius recovered enough to walk with the girls outside and meet up with the singers.

"So what did you think?" Aimee beamed at Sirius.

"He can't talk right now he's in shock."

"Good shock or bad shock" Aimee asked Romy.

"Oh good shock, defiantly good shock."

"Wonderful. So shall we grab a drink before we head home?"

The eight teenagers retired to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeers and hot chips. While the girls all chattered on about this and that Sirius sat staring at Aimee. Aimee was fully aware of the attentions being directed at her but tactfully ignored them for the time being. As the clock struck midnight the girls made a move towards the two carriages that had brought them into town.

"You all go a head. Sirius and I will walk back I think we need to have a talk. I'll see you in the morning or at practice for the Christmas concert on Wednesday Ok?" Aimee said as her friends boarded the carriages.

"Yeah fine see ya later" The doors of the carriages slammed shut and Sirius and Aimee began to walk along in their wake.

"So what did you think?" Aimee enquired of the still shell shocked young man beside her.

"It was amazing, you were amazing."

"Yes well I wouldn't go that far. I did see you in tears a few times Mr Black, something I'm sure you never usually do."

"No but it was so beautiful, you were beautiful."

"Exactly. Sirius you just sat through a concert and it made you cry and feel joy and a whole heap of other emotions and it was all the work of a group girls who are not stunningly beautiful, weren't dressed in tight fitting robes cut up to here and down to there" She said indicating the top of her thigh and her cleavage. "And not one of us is a blonde bimbo and you said it was beautiful. That I was beautiful, and it wasn't 'cos you could see up my skirt, it was because I shared a little of my sole with you and the rest of the audience tonight. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah it was so moving because it was you, all of you with no restrictions and what's inside you is beautiful."

"Finally we have some depth!" Aimee laughed.

"Yes I suppose we do. Aimee I want to ask you something. Will you go out with me, be my girlfriend?"

"No, not yet. You've got a long way to go before I consider you worthy of my affections. I will however be your friend."

"Ok I can settle with that for now. Well we're here so I guess this is goodnight."

"Yes night Sirius." And with that Aimee stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Sirius's cheek.

Sirius shivered as though an electric shock had passes through his body. He had never felt that way before. He'd snogged heaps of girls and none had made him feel like that one little peck on the cheek had. Well that settled it, he had to have her and if that meant plumbing the unknown depths of his sole then that's what he'd do. He'd become so deep the Mariana Trench looked like kiddies wading pool. He bounced up the steps and into bed blissfully happy.


	8. Teaching Aimee

CHAPTER EIGHT

Teaching Aimee

On Monday morning at breakfast as the post owls flew in a tiny owl the size of a golf ball swooped down on the Hufflepuff table and proceeded to fly in tight circles around Aimee's head.

"Hold still you stupid bird" Aimee plucked the owl out of the air and removed the parchment from its leg. As soon as she let it go it launched itself into the air and continued to buzz her until she took a swing and sent the owl into the wall of the Great Hall. It bounced off and flew out of the room.

Aimee opened the letter and read it as a smile slowly spread over her face.

_Dear Aimee,_

_Thanks again for the concert the other night. You were amazing but I've already told you that. Well quid pro quo. You taught me now it's my turn to teach you. Meet me by the Quidditch pitch at 5 o'clock, wear old clothes. See you then. _

_Sirius_

_P.S. I've started writing poetry. HOW DEEP IT THAT!!!_

Aimee laughed and made a mental note to read some of this new found deepness as soon as she could.

James grabbed the plush red covered note book off Sirius.

"Starting a diary like a little girl are we Padfoot?"

"No" Sirius snapped, snatching the book back.

"It's poetry for Aimee."

"Oh you poor basted. She's got you bad hasn't she?"

"Shut up Prongs. Speaking of Aimee I've suggested that she learn to play Quidditch to improve her hand eye co-ordination for duelling will you give me a hand this afternoon?"

"Sure who else have you roped into this little project?"

"Remus and Peter, Lily, Maddi, and Romy, I thought we could play four on four."

"Yeah sounds ok. Just as long as I can have Remus, Maddi and Romy."

"Hey no fair that's over half the house team on your side."

James was captain of the Gryffindor house team as well as one of its Chasers. Maddi and Romy were the teams other two chasers. Sirius and Remus also played in the positions of Beater and Keeper respectively. Terry McKechnie was the second Beater. A shy fourth third year named Jessie was the teams Seeker.

"Look that's the deal mate. Either I get the Minis and Moony or it's no go."

"Fine but be nice I don't think Aimee's been on a broom since first year, she's not really into sports."

"I'll make a deal we won't thrash you too hard if you promise to take care of my Lily Flower."

"Deal."

At five o'clock the next day Sirius and Aimee strode onto the Quidditch pitch each carrying a broom. Sirius a state of the art Cleansweep, and Aimee on Sirius's old broom.

"I thought you said this was your old broom Sirius. It's a Cleansweep 260 it can't be more than six months old."

"Four actually but me dad has more money than sense not to mention a thirty percent share in Cleansweep Inc. So I get a new broom every time they put one out. He thinks that buying the companies product is a good way to show his support. I don't mind that much but half the school brooms are my old ones. The one Peter's going to be on was originally mine for about eight months of last year."

"Right, so what is this whole exercise supposed to teach me."

"Balance, co-ordination and most importantly how to read the play and anticipate your opponents next move. If you can read your opponent your more than half way there in both Quidditch and duelling. Ok let's go."

Sirius's aim was trying to get Aimee to fly at something approximating a decent level. Aimee was in a word terrible. She was too far forward on her broom and so in serious danger of over balancing and tipping off the font. She was heavy handed with her steering which was causing the state-of-the-art broom to zig-zag and veer violently in all directions.

"Ok hold up there little Miss" Sirius laughed as he tried to approach the struggling Hufflepuff. Aimee swung round and nearly took his head off. "Ok down now."

Aimee guided her broom back to the ground in fits and starts and Sirius alighted beside her.

"Ok are you sure you took basic classes in first year?"

"Yes but they were training brooms, they didn't feel like this one."

"Fine let's start with basics." Sirius laid broom aside and climbed on behind Aimee.

"Ok first shimmy on back, or you'll nose dive off the front." Sirius grabbed Aimee lightly round the waist and moved her back till she was nestled snugly against his chest.

"Now lighten up on the steering, this baby is designed to turn almost at your thoughts so treat her like a...like a...like a Bach concerto."

Aimee turned her head slightly and looked up at Sirius in shock.

"You are full of surprises Sirius Black."

"What do you mean."

"Well first you just made an analogy between music and riding brooms, second it was one that actually made sense and third you used a Muggle composer of classical music. Not what I'd expect from the school's shallowest sex symbol."

"Hey I'm not shallow anymore remember and you can blame my mum she loves that type of stuff. So you're lightening up on your grip."

He placed his hands over hers and felt a shiver pass through both their bodies. He grinned as he continued.

"Then just kick off. Not too hard mind, or you'll end up half way across the forest before you can stop."

Aimee and Sirius kicked off the ground together and shot forward and up.

"Right now I want you to just hold her steady for a moment. Get a feel for just being up here. Then when you're ready turn slowly and bank around to bring us up behind the goal hoops."

Aimee lightly pressed down with her left hand and the broom banked towards the castle.

"Ok now try the other way"

The dark haired beauty did so and they came to rest floating in mid air at the other end of the pitch.

"Ok now hold on tight."

"WHAT!!! SIRIUS WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

Before Aimee could finish the sentence Sirius had taken control of the broom and they were hurtling skyward. He banked sharply and the pair of them rocketed towards the goal hoops at one end of the pitch. With skill gained from years of practice Sirius sped through the centre hoop and then went into nose dive pulling out with pin point precision inches from the ground. He could feel Aimee's nails digging into his arms as she held on for dear life and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Having fun?"

"No, yes, maybe" The wind wiped the words from Aimee's mouth.

"I won't let you fall, I promise. This is how Maddi started when she was only five, sharing brooms with James and Me."

Aimee began to relax and found that she really was enjoying the feeling of soaring through the air. Sirius came to a halt and wiped out his wand.

"Accio Broom" and the idol Cleansweep shot up to hover next to him. Sirius moved from Aimee's broom to his own.

"Ok now let's see how you go on your own. Follow me."

Sirius flew in slow arcs across the field. Rising and falling closely followed by the girl he was rapidly falling for.

At six o'clock six teens dressed in old tee shirts and jeans strolled onto the Quidditch pitch and mounted their brooms. James and Maddi on the latest Silver Arrows, Remus and Romy on matching Shooting Stars, Lily on James's spare broom, and Peter on a school broom . Sirius and Aimee flew down to greet them.

"Hey guys for those who don't know her this is Aimee I'm tutoring her in Defence Against the Dark Arts for Alex. She wants to become an Auror, but her hand-eye coordination sucks I thought this might help. Aimee you know Romy and Maddi. This is James, his girl Lily, Remus and Peter." Sirius indicated each with a nod and the girls gave a wave to Aimee.

"Ok let's get going."

All eight of them kicked off. Remus and Lily flew to either end to take up position in front of their respective goals. James grabbed the quaffle and the game was on.

"Ok James pass it over to Aimee and we'll see how she goes trying to catch and fly at the same time."

An hour later after Aimee had dropped the quaffle several times and Sirius had retrieved it, the game began. Sirius had no real hope of winning but just seeing Aimee flying with new found confidence and both passing and catching with a degree of skill was more than enough to make him decide that it had been an afternoon well spent.

The final score was James's team 260 Sirius's 70 when bad light halted play. Eight brooms were set down on the pitch and the group walked up to the castle.

"Lily my dear I love you to death but you can't keep goals." James laughed as he slipped his arm around Lily's tiny waist.

"Well if SOMEONE hadn't been flying around me the whole time yelling at his team mates that it they 'Even come close to hitting this girl I'll flatten you' I may have been able to do a better job" She smiled and kissed him.

"I worry is all. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours"

"Oh god I'm going to be sick" Sirius mimed throwing up. "But seriously Aimee you were awesome. You really got the hang of it by the end. You even scored and that's saying something considering you were up against Remus, the best keeper the schools ever seen."

Aimee blushed "Yeah but I dropped it heaps and I still can't go fast with out almost killing someone."

"Hey one day that's all you've had, give yourself credit." They had reached the Great Hall. "You guys go up I'll walk Aimee back to her common room"

"Ok have fun" James was giving Sirius a sly look over the top of Aimee's head before he and his fellow Gryffindors headed up the stairs.

"So did you really have fun?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Yeah that was great. So what's next? More flying, extra duelling practice, what?"

"Well all that stuff, but I thought maybe you'd come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. There's an exhibition of late thirteenth century paintings at the art gallery I thought you might like to see and then maybe we could have afternoon tea in the Three Broomsticks. But you don't have to go if you don't want to..." Sirius trailed off blushing furiously.

Aimee giggled at the sight of this normally so together young man at a loss for words.

"I'd love to Sirius. How about I meet you at mid-day at the bottom of the stairs."

"No I'll come and get you from your common room. You won't regret this I promise" Sirius was over the moon that she had said yes.

"Ok I'll see you then" Aimee replied and she reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was the second time she had done so since they had met and it again sent a shiver down his spine. She then turned and left and Sirius ran all the way up to Gryffindor common room. He was the happiest guy at Hogwarts that night, nothing could dampen his enthusiasm.


	9. The Two Date

CHAPTER NINE

The Two Dates.

"Ok so we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at three, unless you find something more interesting to do. Together. Alone." James hinted suggestively to the pair of nervous sweethearts accompanying Lily and himself on the walk into town.

"Hop it you two, unless you want to come on an 'in depth study of the ways time and works of the foremost magical and Muggles artists of the late thirteenth century'" Sirius quoted the brochure he had obtained from the gallery in a snooty voice.

"Nah I think we'll be fine picking out Christmas presents mate" Laughed James. He suspected that this whole excursion to the gallery would be pure hell for Sirius, but he had suggested it and it did seem right up Aimee's ally.

"Now my dear would you give me the pleasure of your company on this foray into the arts" Sirius turned to Aimee bowed and kissed her hand.

Aimee giggled Maddi had warned her that Sirius was shallow, self centred and at time arrogant. She had however balanced this against the fact that he was caring and loyal to those he loved, funny and a little silly and could be made to blush terribly if caught off guard. Maddi had first hand experience of this.

During the previous summer holidays she had found Sirius stretched out beside the pool in her back yard. Apparently he and James were working on their tans. She had been wearing the new string bikini she had gotten two days earlier. Maddi had an amazing body for a fifteen year old slim, supple and graceful, not an ounce of fat on her and a rich golden tan from May through to October.

"Hey guys" She had called before laying down on a deck chair next to Sirius.

"Wow Mads, when did you get so hot"

SLAP. The sound of James hand landing flush of Sirius's chest broke the serine quiet of the yard.

"OW. What was that for" Sirius wailed

"Dude you just said my sister was hot. MY SISTER!!" James screamed.

"Well she is, even you can't deny that."

"Yes I can she's not hot she's my sister, she's sweet and innocent and untainted by perverts like you. So hands, eyes and every other part of your anatomy off."

"Mate I never said she was anything other than purer than the driven snow, just that she's hot, she's got a killer body and a nice rack. Maddi you've filled out quite nicely these past years. If it wasn't for the fact that James would murder me and the fact that snogging you would be tantamount to snogging my own sister if I had one or my gran. I'd make a move on you right now."

"Thanks Sirius." Maddi grinned at the older boy he was making James very uncomfortable and that was fine by her.

"But I'm not as innocent as you think." She walked over and leaned close to Sirius's ear. Apart from giving him an eyeful of her cleavage it also allowed her to whisper a few choice comments to him without James hearing. Sirius turned pink from embarrassment and then scarlet with rage.

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Sirius exploded "WITH WHO??!!"

"Adam Fowler. You know him he's that guy in my year with the nice eyes and short brown hair. We dated for about four months this year."

"Sirius what's going on?" James looked worried

"Um look let's put it this way Maddi's not innocent, she's really not, pure yes" He gave sideways glance at Maddi who nodded. "But not innocent and also we've got something to do on the train back to school. I'll tell you later"

Maddi was a little scared for Adam though not much he had after all ended their relationship by cheating on Maddi with one of the Slytherin fourth years.

On the ride back to Hogwarts that year Lily had been forced to rescue a frightened fifth year from the roof of the last carriage. He had bruises all over him as well as being afflicted by many hexes, some of which Lily couldn't identify. He also seemed to have something wrong with his nether regions as he kept clutching at his crotch. When Lily asked who had done these things to him he had just clamed up and walked off to the boys bathroom.

Sirius and Aimee walked into the gallery and after Sirius paid for them both and purchased two brochures. They set off to explore the art. At each painting they would pause and open their brochures to hear the information about that particular painting. The brochures would talk in a slightly toffy accent about the artist who had painted the masterpiece as well as the role it played in art history.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sirius asked shyly of his companion.  
  
"Yes, what about you?"

"Well it's something new. Doesn't exactly float by boat but the views great."

"Yes their very pretty aren't they"

"I was talking about you actually" Sirius whispered into her ear. Aimee felt the warm glow of embarrassment creeping up her neck.

"Um time to go I think" She squeaked.

Sirius took her hand and they strolled through Hogsmeade to meet up with Lily and James.

Meanwhile Lily had sent James off to post a letter for her, and then told him he could spend a few minutes in Quality Quidditch Supplies. She was determined to get him the perfect Christmas gift and she needed sometime alone to scope out the shops.

James dropped off the letter and raced towards the magical jewellery shop. After a few minutes he left in a tiz. She was so hard to buy for. What did you get the most perfect girl in the world? He could buy her a broom but she didn't really fly that much. She had a cat he'd given her Scout only a few weeks ago. He could get her a book but that wasn't very romantic was it. Finally as he was about to give up James walked past a small shop tucked in between Zonkos and Honeydukes. He's never noticed it before as he had always gone straight from one shop to the other missing the one between. It was darkly lit and peering through the front window James at first thought that it was a dark arts shop. But no they were all in Knockturn Ally weren't they? He strolled inside and stared in awe at the products in display. There were fine porcelain dolls, animated teddy bears and over in the far corner a display of music boxes. James strolled over and lifted the lid of the nearest one. It tinkled sweetly as a small ballerina spun and danced on a tiny platform, pirouetting, leaping and doing arabesques. James closed the lid and he turned to leave something caught his eye. It was reflecting the sunlight and gleamed in his eyes. It was a jewellery box made of silver and it shone beautifully. He sauntered over to the counter where the box was sitting and picked it up. Underneath was inscribed 'Love is like a garden, tend it and it will grow, feed it and it will blossom forever.' He opened the box and it began to play a song which was strangely familiar.

"It's called 'Dance of the Flower Fairies' it's from a famous wizarding ballet. Quite beautiful don't you think?" James started at the sound of the shop assistant, a small man with soft blue eyes and a shabby set of robs on. Embroidered across the breast were the words 'Mazkin's Magical Models and Toys'.

"It contains a secret compartment see." The small man pressed his index finger to the side of the box and a small concealed draw sprung open. Inside laid a silver locket with a flower design engraved into the soft metal. Pride of place in the centre of the locket was a white tiger lily set in tiny gems.

"How much" James enquired it almost seemed fait that he had wandered in here to find this jewellery box with this locket inside it.

"Fifteen galleons, who is it for may I ask?"

"My girlfriend, Lily"

"Do you love this girl?"

"Oh yes more than anything in the world."

"Then it is free, a gift given in love can bear no price lest it cheapen the love it represents."

"Thanks." James left a tip of five galleons in a jar on the counter and left. He raced to meet Lily at the Three Broomsticks.

Meanwhile Lily had just exited Zonkos having grabbed the last few things for James gift along with a few things for Sirius, Remus and Peter. She hoped James would understand the meaning of her main gift for him. She caught sight of Sirius and Aimee making their way towards the pub and called out to them. Sirius spun round and Lily noted that he had Aimee's hand in his their fingered entwined. 'Interesting' thought Lily.

"So how was the gallery?" She enquired of the shy couple.  
  
"Not too bad, a little warm though." Aimee giggled at her last comment and felt Sirius squeeze her hand.

"Time for refreshments then." Sirius chipped in. All three ambled into the Three Broomsticks and took seats at a table. Sirius ordered four Butterbeers and they sat down to wait for James. While Sirius was at the bas Lily leaned over and whispered to Aimee.

"So what's the deal with you and Sirius?"

"Oh nothing much he's helping me refine my duelling as you know and I'm trying to teach him about the finer things in life, like music, art and not looking down girl's tops." She shared a knowing smile with Lily.

"Yeah sure but are you two dating or what? And wasn't this whole gallery thing his idea?"

"It was I think he's trying to impress me."

"Is it working?"

"Yes but don't tell him that he's got enough of an ego as it is." She giggled again and then moved away as Sirius returned with the drinks.

A few minutes later James arrived clutching a bag and looking flushed and out of breath.

"What you go there mate?" Sirius lazily enquired.

"None of your business." James snapped back he knew if Sirius found out what he had gotten Lily he would have no hope of keeping it a surprise. They finished their drinks and walked back up to the castle. As they approached the doors Sirius leaned over and whispered in Aimee's ear.

"I want to show you something will you come?"

"Sure" She whispered back.

"Um James, me and Aimee are going to take a stroll around the lake I'll see you later."

"Fine just don't do anything I wouldn't do." James warned in a light hearted tone.

"Or anything he would" Lily called after the retreating couple.

Sirius took Aimee's hand again and lead her towards the Forbidden Forrest. They skirted the trees and on the far side Sirius began to walk into the dense scrub.

"Um, where are we going?" Asked Aimee a little apprehensively.

"Not far, trust me" Sirius walked twenty meters into the undergrowth till he stood in front of a tall old oak. He whipped out his wand and tapped the tree three times and said the words "Leave the world far behind, a place to rest and clear my mind"

A door appeared in the tree and it swung open. Sirius stepped inside and pulled Aimee after him. Inside the three was a small round room furnished with a table and two chairs. Sirius proceeded to light candles which filled the room with a soft golden glow.

"No-one else knows about this place, not even James or Remus. I found it during third year and I've been coming here to think ever since. This is what I wanted to show you." Sirius walked to the table and picked up a small book covered in red leather. He handed it to Aimee. She opened it to see that several of the pages were filled with Sirius's neat handwriting. She realised what she was holding and stared up at Sirius aghast.

"I thought you were kidding."

"No I've actually been writing them for years. I never told anyone else, not really the sort of thing you spread around school is it. Hi I'm Sirius, I'm a Virgo who like girls, Quidditch and writing poetry. Doesn't really fit does it?"

"Well no. May I read some."

"Sure that's why I brought you here."

Aimee settled into one of the chairs and flipped open the book. She began to read.

_Pools of light all grey and green._

_Hair of brown all soft and clean_

_Voice of gold and heart so pure._

_More love in her than I can endure._

_Mind as sharp as a carving knife._

_The light of the morn, the love of my life._

_The evening star, the face of true love._

_Sent from heaven up above._

_All I want and so much more._

_Just the sight of her makes my heart soar._

"It's about me isn't it?" She asked.

"Maybe." Sirius grinned back at her.

Aimee flipped back a few pages and began to read another of Sirius's musings.

_Darkness creeps across the floor and screams are heard throughout the night._

_Lightning flashes across my room and I am bound in waves of fright._

_Cold and stiff and black as death. Expectations of what I am._

_People look but never see and I try to hide the best I can._

_Put up your walls and wipe your tears._

_Run from the light and from your fears._

_Do not disappoint your da._

_And never let then know who you are._

_He will beat you for what your not, you are too clean and free of taint._

_Never dark enough them, they hit and curse you till you faint._

_Fly and flee, and gasp for air._

_Never let them see you care._

_Wrapped in waves of deep self doubt._

_Keep the world from finding out._

_Run my boy, run far from here, and never turn back from where you came._

_For all you love will surely die and of all the world, it's you they blame._

_Never hold on to what you want. Never dream for dreams are weak._

_And never search for love or joy for you will never find the things you seek._

_Trapped by who you know you are and striving to be the thing you're not._

_Leave before you fall in love and all that's left is what you forgot._

_Leave her before she learns the truth and feels her heart break in two._

_Leave before she realises what you hide is the real you._

Aimee looked up and tears were running down her face.

"Sirius I never knew."

"Only James did. You see Aimee my family are the biggest bunch of pure blood freaks there is. They support this Voldemort guy, think that what he's doing is the right thing. I've even got a suspicion that it was my brother who attacked Lily. He's in Slytherin just like every other Black relative throughout history. The only exceptions are me and Alex and we're out casts because of it. I had to let you know what you were getting yourself into you see. My family beat the living daylights out of me when ever I go home, it wasn't Quidditch that gave me good reflexes it was dodging three way attacks from my mum, dad and brother. That's why I left home last summer and moved into my own place. So you see Aimee I'm not really good boyfriend material. I just thought you should know the whole truth." Sirius stopped and looked up at Aimee. She'd stopped crying and looked livid.

"Sirius they will never ever lay a hand on you again. In fact I promise that if I can help it they'll never even get the chance to hurt you mentally." Aimee reached up and wrapped her arms around Sirius, holding him tight to her. He silently wept at with relief. He was pretty certain that he was falling for the petite brunette and he had been petrified that if she knew the truth about his family she would decide that he wasn't worth the trouble.

"I really like you Sirius and that means I'll take care of you, no matter what." Aimee whispered before she pulled Sirius's face down so she could kiss his lips. He lifted her up to his height and held her around the waist so he could kiss her again. Sirius Black had finally found someone that would accept him for what he was. The misfit son of a pure blood duke. The last descendent of the Esteemed House of Black.


	10. Invites to Christmas

_A/N: Ok in this chapter I've put in some Welsh. Fisrt I don't speak Welsh very well. Second if my spelling or grammer suck review and tell me an I'll fix it. Third there's a heap more coming in later chapters. Oh yeah and please review this I want to know if it's good or not._

CHAPTER TEN

Invites to Christmas.

Two weeks later and Aimee had gone from like to 'maybe love but let's not rush anything, I mean he's nice and all and I love spending time with him but I wouldn't exactly call him my boyfriend. Well maybe I would. Oh I don't know.'

Tauree rolled her eyes she had been listening to this for the past two weeks and Aimee was so unsure about what her relationship with Sirius was that it was driving Tauree mad. Tauree flicked her honey gold hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure that Aimee was in love with Sirius or at the very least running headlong down that path.

"Have you got him a Christmas present?" She questioned in a bored tone.

"Oh yes I got him a journal and a silver necklace. Do you think that's too much, or not enough, what if he doesn't like them?" Aimee was fretting again.

"Right that settles it Aimee Jade Weir, listen and listen good. You spend almost all your free time with Sirius, he escorts you from class to class and I might add that he has gained five detentions in the last week for being late to his own classes. The boy adores you so it wouldn't matter if you gave him a half eaten piece of Boomslang skin for Christmas, as long as it was you who had been eating it he's mount it frame it and hang it over his bed as a piece of modern art so for Merlin's sake stop obsessing!!!" Tauree had almost shouted herself horse with that last effort and Aimee looked a little taken a back.

"What do you mean he's been getting detentions for being late to class? I thought he got them for pulling pranks."

"Look here." Tauree waved her wand and a poster appeared with four different line graphs on it. A green one, a red one, a yellow one and a blue one

"Right so each of the lines represents the pranks pulled over the past year by the Marauders, against each house. See Gryffindor is red and it's the lowest green is Slytherin and it's the highest. We're yellow of course and Ravenclaw's blue both in the middle not as pranked as Slytherin but more pranked than Gryffindor." Tauree stopped and took a deep breath she loved to show thing visually and Aimee was used to her whipping up graphs and diagrams to illustrate her points.

"Ok note the drop off on the yellow line over the past month." Tauree waved her wand again and the graph changed. Instead of 'Marauders Pranks' across the top it now said 'Sirius Black's Pranks'.

"Ok colours are still the same but note Sirius was sitting in a steady five prank a month average against Hufflepuff until this point here." Tauree tapped the poster with her wand. "Three weeks ago not only did he decrease his pranks against us he stopped all together." Tauree was right a sharp drop at the end of the graph showed that Sirius had ceased all practical jokes against the Hufflepuff's three week ago.

"Now that was the weekend of your little trip to the gallery, he'd been winding down for two weeks before that but once you kissed him he stopped completely. So in conclusion Aimee my dear the boy has given up pranking us because of you. For Sirius that's a big deal. Pulling practical jokes is his life."

Aimee pondered the graph and giggled. "I thought it had been a little quiet lately."

"So will you give over Weirdo," Only Tauree was allowed to call Aimee by this nickname. The metamorphmagus had been tormented by kids calling her Aimee Weird or Aimee the Weirdo for most of her childhood. Tauree only got away with it because she had been Aimee's best friend for almost six years.

"He likes you he'll love his Christmas presents and I wouldn't be surprised if you were peppered by owls over the break, I mean what else is he going to do he lives alone so it's not like he'll have anyone else to talk to."

Aimee considered this. Sirius did live all on his own in a flat in London. So what was he doing for Christmas? He might stay here at the castle but that was no way to spend the holiday season. He'd probably go to James's or home with Remus. She made up her mind to ask him to accompany her home for the holidays. Her parents wouldn't mind and she thought I'd be better than spending two weeks alone.

Six floors above the same thoughts were running through James's head. He knew how much Lily hated going home, her parents were ok, they loved her to bits but from what she'd told him her older sister made her life a living hell and had only gotten worse since she'd agreed to marry some fat bloke who worked in a drill factory. James grabbed Lily's hand as she strolled past and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey I was going somewhere you know?" She said in a mock angry tone.

"Yeah but I need to ask you something.."

"No. James I will not let you copy my homework, buy me a broom for Christmas or take me up to your room to have your way with me."

"Well ok, Lucky I wasn't going to ask that then, though now that you mention it the third one does sound tempting." He grinned at her and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"No what I wanted to know is what you plan to do for Christmas."

"I'm staying here. There's no way I'm going home to sit through two weeks of Petunia and Vernon."

"Right so how would you feel if you didn't stay here, if you came home with me for the holidays?"

"Well I'd love it apart from the fact that I'd have to meet your parents and that scares the hell out of me."

"So you'll come then. If I promise that my parents aren't going to sacrifice you for trying to deflower their only son."

"Sure I guess so. Now can I go I was off to the library to get a book on advanced healing thought I'd have a go at fading my scares a little before summer arrives, it takes a while you see."

"Ok see ya then" James planted a kiss on his Lily Flower and let her up.

"So your bringing her home then" Maddi was leaning over back of the couch watching Lily exit the common room.

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No I think it's a great idea just don't make disgusting noises or anything my room's right in between the best guest room and your room and I don't want to think about what you two might be doing."

"You are a cheeky young lady Maddi Potter and if what Sirius tells me you are no stranger to the opposite sex."

Maddi poked her tongue out at her brother at which point James grabbed her round the waist and flipped her over the back of the sofa and onto his lap where he began to tickle her mercilessly. Romy pounced on James and he was forced to stop torturing his baby sister.

"Unhand her you scurvy knave" Romy shrieked. Within seconds it was three on two as Remus and Sirius came to James's aid. Lily re-entered and evened up the numbers for the girls. All six ended up in a pile on the common room floor in hysterics. It was the holiday season making everyone a little silly. James looked at Lily and smiled it was good to see her laughing again.

The next morning Aimee made her way over towards the Gryffindor table. Sirius's face split into a smile at the sight of the slight framed beauty making a bee line for him.

"What's up cutie?" He asked making room for Aimee to sit down.

"Not much just a few things. First if it's going to make you late for your classes then stop escorting me to mine. I manages to get there on my own for the past five years and while I love your company Siri it's not worth you getting detention over." Sirius blushed. She wasn't supposed to find out about his punishments.

"Ok second what are you doing for Chrissie?"

"Noting much going to James's I guess but he's invited Lily so I might just stay here and give them some space, Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come to Chifley Chan Hod with me. Mum won't mind and it would mean you wouldn't be sitting in a cold empty common room on Christmas eve."

"Um Ok but one question first, what or where is Chifley Chan Hod?"

"It's my house. It's in Wales just over the boarder from Chester."

"But you're not Welsh." Sirius exclaimed.

"No I'm half Welsh. My mother was born and bred in Wales and met my dad right here at Hogwarts. Chifley Chan Hod is welsh for place of magic. It's my mother's ancestral home. So do you want to come?"

"Sure. Your parents won't kill me will they? You know for dating you or something."

"No but Gran might you see you're a sais, an Englishman she'll hate that but don't worry her bark is worse than her bite and she got over mam marrying a sais so she'll just have to deal with it."

"One last thing. What the hell does Chifley Chan Hod mean?"

"Place of Magic"

Aimee stood up kissed Sirius on the head and left for her class reminding Sirius not to be late to his own.


	11. Phoenix Estates

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Phoenix Estates.

A week latter James, Lily, Sirius, Aimee, Remus, Tauree, Maddi, and Romy were all crammed into the one compartment on the Hogwarts express as it made it's way back to London. They were chatting about this and that the Three boys, Maddi and Romy were discussing the Quidditch standing for that year. Lily, Aimee and Tauree were talking about clothes, make-up and the really cute lead singer of a pop group called Splinched.

After the tea trolley had come round Maddi and Romy left to talk to some other fifth years and Lily and James retreated to the Head's compartment Remus thought it best not to follow.

Lily tapped the compartment door and said the password. "Lunar Cycle" James raised an eye brow at her.

"Who chose that one?"

"Remus. I don't know why." James did and checked the date on his watch. Remus wouldn't have to face a full moon until three days after they returned so he'd at least have a good Christmas.

"So what do you want to do?" Lily asked coyly.

"Well we could talk, or play wizards chess, or exploding snap if you like." James suggested.

"Or we could just make out." Lily grinned.

"Sounds good to me." James pulled her closer and began to kiss her.

Half an hour later James and Lily were seated on the couch in the middle of the compartment Lily's head resting in James's lap.

"You know we can't do that at your parents place?" Lily sighed starring up at James.

"Why not?"

"Because it would be weird kissing and stuff in front of them."

"Look Lil I've had to put up with their shameless public displays of affection for seventeen years they can put up with mine. I mean wait till you see them they still hold hands and their almost in their fifties."

"Tell me about them please."

"Ok well mum is just an older version of Maddi, blonde hair, shorter though, cut in a bob, but the same grey-blue eyes. They look like the sky right before it's going to rain you know like a really good thunder storm, in the right light they look almost purple. She's thin, not scarecrow thin but she works out all the time. And she dresses really well for an oldie, she spends most of her time in jeans and tee shirts rather than robes. She's a healer at St. Mungo's works in the midwifery ward in charge of everything. You'll like her." James eyes were misty and far away as he recalled his mother's image.

"Now dad he's really fun. He never really grew up I don't think. He's tall like me and built really solid. His hair was black when I was little but now it's sort of going grey, he loves Quidditch and some strange muggle game called Baseball. I don't understand it really but he's crazy about it. He used to play when he was young. He spent four years in Australia after he finished at Hogwarts was posted there as part of his job at the ministry. He works in International Magical Cooperation. Second in charge. Oh yeah and his eyes are the same as mine." James had painted a vivid picture of his parents for Lily, the only thing missing was their names.

"James what should I call them?"

"Well Anna and Sam I guess. Mum's full name is Anastasia but the only person who ever calls her that is my aunt Jessica."

"James will they like me?" Lily was worried now that the actual meeting was drawing near.

"Don't fret Lily Flower, they'll love you just like I do, and if they don't well then sod 'em we'll go to Sirius's he won't be there so we'll have the place to ourselves. But I can perceive that happening really. My parents are cool."

James words were only to true as he and Lily stepped off the train and onto platform 9 ¾ they heard a woman call out.

"James, Maddi, over here." James guided Lily towards a middle ages couple the woman could have been Maddi's much older sister. She was wearing, as James had promised, jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt with the words. 'Max's Magical Gym' printed across the front. The man beside her had to be Sam he was James only with salt and pepper hair and another thirty years tacked on. His navy trousers were matched with a long sleeved polo shirt in a soft green. He embraces James and then grabbed Maddi lifting her into the air and spinning her around.

"For Merlin's sake dad put me down, I'm fifteen not five."

"I know but you'll always be my little biddy Maddi until the day your married and maybe even then."

James mother released her son from a long hug and turned to Lily.

"Now this vision of beauty must be the famous Lily Evans."

"Famous?" Lily was puzzled. James was beginning to blush he knew what was about to be revealed.

"Why yes dear. For the past six years all we've heard from James whenever he cam home was 'Lily did this, and Evans said that, he's been taken with you for quite some time." Anna Potter explained.

"Did you know he talks in his sleep." Maddi chipped in. "Oh Lily, Lily. Oh I want you so bad. Please Lily, please give me a chance." James grabbed his sister and clamped one hand over her mouth cutting off her impression of his night time monologue. Lily grinned.

"I should have almost drowned sooner and put you out of your misery."

"Um we should go right." James released Maddi and turned away his face was bright red.

"Ok cars over this way. James you want to drive or should I?" Sam enquired.

"I'll drive. Lily can see what a whiz I am on Muggle technology."

Ten minutes later and James was seated behind the wheel of a BMW, Sam next to him. The three women nestled in the back.

"Not really Muggle technology is it James." Lily commented as he engaged the invisibility booster and the car lifted off.

"Well it's not a broom is it?"

"Boys" Lily sighed.

Half an hour later and James was slowing down and guiding the car on to a country road. He turned in at a pair of ornate gates and Lily got her first glimpse of the Potter house, well house would be an understatement, manor or castle would be more accurate. Lily gasped.

"Good isn't it?" James called back as he parked the car out the front on a circular driveway.

"Welcome to Phoenix Estates, a lovely home set on ten acres of manicured lawns, landscaped gardens and native wood land. Built in 1582 from native stone, this Elizabethan style manor contains, 13 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, a dining room, lounge, study, den, rumpus room, ball room and numerous other rooms that we never use and the house elves hate to clean." James retrieved his and Lily's trunks and continued with his speal as if her were an estate agent as he took them into the entrance hall.

"Renovated and updated in 1609, 1684, 1725, 1836, 1908 and most recently 1973, the additions have included, indoor plumbing, a swimming pool, tennis court, boat house and most recently a baseball diamond because my father is completely nuts. Home to the past five generations of Potter's Phoenix Estates is listed at number six in the top ten magical houses in England, behind the homes of the Malfoys, Lestranges, Notts, Snapes, Black Manor previous home of our good friend Sirius comes in at number two and our own beloved Hogwarts takes out position number one."

"Are you finished?" Lily asked "'Cos if you're trying to impress me you could have stoped at 'Good isn't it?'"

"Ok now to show you to your room mi lady." James walked over to a mirror on the wall, looked into it and spoke.

"Fliz, Paddy are you there?" the mirror stoped showing James and instead two house elves stood looking out at an astonished Lily over James shoulder.

"Yes master James. What can we do for you Master James?"

"Can you come and grab mine and Lily's trunks and take 'em up stairs?"

"Yes sir. We will be there presently."

"Ok so they'll get our stuff and I'll show you where you'll sleep." said James turning away from the mirror and taking Lily's hand.

He led her across the foyer and up a marble staircase. He walked past several wooden doors and stopped at one. Lily noticed that the next two up the hall had signed on them saying 'MADDI' and below it. 'If your name is James stay STAY OUT' Below that 'If your name is Sirius and you even try to sneak in while I'm changing I'll know and you'll die a painful death'. The next door along had a name plate reading 'JAMES' below this was another paper sign which read 'If your name is Maddi leave my stuff along' below this was yet a sixth sign reading 'If your name is Sirius and you even try to sneak a look at my sister while she's changing I will know and you will die a painful death, minus your important bits. Do you get my meaning'. Lily pointed at the signs and raised an enquiring eyebrow at James.

"Um yeah well when Sirius stays he sleeps in this room and he's been known to try and perve on Maddi. Especially since she told him what she did with Adam Fowler last year. This past summer we caught him about fifty times trying to watch her in the shower and stuff. He really is a desperate pervert."

"Right so I'm staying in Sirius's room am I"

"Oh don't worry I got the house elves to redecorate it with mum's help."

James opened the door and led Lily inside. The walls were painted a soft shade of purple and the curtains and carpet were a deeper shade of the some color. The main feature of the room was a king size canopy bed covered in a patchwork quilt based on the same color theme as the rest of the room. A mountain of pillows and cousins were propped against the head board. Lily wandered around the room taking in the private bathroom, walk in robe, veranda outside the French doors that were her windows. Also she found a corner set up with a lavender sofa and three book shelves filled with a selection of both Muggle and magical authors. Also tucked into another corner was a desk and chair complete with desk set, quills, ink and rolls of parchment in two colours the normal cream as well as mauve.

"Oh god James it's beautiful."

"Glade you like it I sent some pretty strict instructions on what it was to look like and what was to be in here. Note the desk and books for your comfort and easy of study. Oh yeah and over here is your mirror, works the same as the one in the hall. Ordinary mirror till you ask for someone then it'll locate them and sound a bell on the mirror in whichever room their in to tell them someone wants them. Watch. Maddi I need a favour."

Instantly Maddi appeared in the looking glass.

"Yeah what?"

"I'm showing Lily how the mirrors work can you give us call so she can see what happens when someone calls her?"

"Ok sure"

The glass went reflective again and moments later a soft bell sounded followed by Maddi's image appearing again and her voice calling out.

"Lily, leave him, save yourself he's not worth it. Believe me, I've lived with him for fifteen years, you can do better..."

"Thanks Maddi now go away." Maddi's image again faded to be replaced by the reflection of the room. "She was only joking, I think."

"I'm sure she was and even if she wasn't I can't leave you, you know too much." Lily laughed and kissed James full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"The door locks and that bed is awful comfy." He gasped as they pulled apart.

"No, James, kissing is one thing but I will not have a make out session with you five minutes after arriving at your parent's house. Go and unpack I'll see you at dinner." With that Lily turned away and began to unpack her own trunk newly delivered by Fliz.

Lily looked around that vast room again and then dragged her trunk into the wardrobe and unpacked, placing every item into its place just as it would have been at her own house. She only used about a quarter of the cupboard space and less of the draws. Just as she was pondering who could need or even own enough cloths to fill the space she hard a knock at her door and a polite pair of voices call out.

"Excuse me Miss" "Are yous in here?"

Lily poked her head around the doorway and saw standing in the middle of the room pair house elf. Lily was astonished, not by the sight of the elves she had seen them before at Hogwarts not what gave her pause was the size of the two of them. They were tiny, normal elves came about mid way up Lily's thigh but these two were barely as tall as her knees.

"Ah there you are Miss" "We is Sophie and Jasmine" "We is being sent by Master James to look after you" "We is told that you are very special" "And that you to be treated like a princess"

Lily tried to stifle a giggle. The elves not only looked very similar but they finished each other's sentences.

"Are you two twins?" She asked politely

"We is Miss" "That be why we is so small" "We is getting squashed before we is born" "Master Samuel took us in then we is trying to be drownded by ours mother" "Twin elves is supposed to be unlucky" "Also not good workers as they be small" "But we is good workers Miss" "Yes we are"

"I'm sure you are now what can I do for you? And how am I going to tell you apart?"

"Oh no Miss you is not understanding" "We is here to do for you" "And Master James say to bring Miss down to dinner" "And to make sure she is wanting for nothing" "Now I is Sophie Miss" and the tiny elf in a blue tea towel toga curtsied. "And I is Jasmine, Miss" The mirror image in a pink toga followed suit.

"Ok I'll come down on one condition, stop calling me Miss. My name is Lily, you can call me Lily and I'll call you Soph and Jazzie. Alright"

"Fine Miss Lily" They chorused. Lily followed them down to the dining room.


	12. The Descendants of Gwydion ap Don

CHAPTER TWELVE

The Descendants of Gwydion ap Don

Aimee and Sirius watched as Lily and James walked towards James's parents. Sirius gave them a quick wave and let Aimee lead him towards a dark haired beauty. The lady embraced Aimee and began to speak in a language Sirius could not understand.

"Hello , 'm anwylyd blentyn. Chroesawa addef. Fel was hysgol a 'ch bagla addef?" _(Hello, my dear child. Welcome home. How was school and your trip home?)_

"Hi mum. Bu ddirwya. Fi d cara 'ch at chwrdd Sirius. E s naill fi ve been yn deud 'ch am. E doesn't areithia Cymraeg socan cadwn 'i at Saesneg achos blwc."

(_Hi mum. It was fine. I'd like you to meet Sirius. He's the one I've been telling you about. He doesn't speak Welsh so can we keep it to English for a while.)_

The dark hair lady turned to Sirius and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey there Sirius. I'm Ceridwen, Aimee's mum but you can call me Ceri. I've heard quiet a bit about you from this rascal" She ruffled Aimee's hair and smiled at her.

"Ok we better be going got a long way to go. We're Flooing from the Leaky Cauldron to Chifley Chan Hod, but it'll still be murder trying to get a taxi from her to the pub, so we better get a move on"

Sirius found two trolleys and loaded both his and Aimee's trunks onto them. Then he followed Ceri and Aimee through the barrier and into the station proper.

Half and hour later he was sharing a table with the two women sipping a Butterbeer. Sirius was quiet amazed that Aimee looked nothing like her mother. He assumed that she took after her father until a tall man strode in and bend over to kiss Ceri on the cheek. Aimee jumped up and wrapped her arms around the man.

"Dad, I didn't know you were here."

"My surprise pumpkin. I had some stuff to get in Diagon Ally, so sent your mother to pick you up. This must be the one and only Mr Black." The man was tall dark and well built Sirius was confused at where Aimee got her light colouring from.

"Well I can't say I've ever gotten on well with your father my boy, but then that's not your fault now is it."

"No sir and to be honest I don't like him much myself. I left home because of the views of my mother and him so feel free to say exactly what you think of them it can't be any worse than my opinion of the Blacks in general"

The man laughed and clapped Sirius on the back.

"Well this one speaks his mind doesn't he. Aimee you've got yourself one here. I'm Steven by the way." He offered Sirius his hand and briefly shook it.

"Now we should be going I think. Caniad will be starting to worry." He covered the distance between the table and the fire place in five steps and stood there waiting for his family.

"Um Aimee I hate to be a pest but you know mam-gu will chuck a fit if she sees you like that" Ceri's voice was patent, as if she had had this conversation with Aimee on many occasions and while she didn't agree with the point of view she was putting forward, she knew it was easier in the long run to just please her mother and not make a fuss.

"Fine, I'll go o-natural just for her" Aimee screwed up her eyes and Sirius watched as her hair become long and dark like her mothers. It reached down her back to her waist. Her eyes when she opened them were a dark brown almost black. She turned to Sirius and gave a weak grin.

"Gran likes to see me looking like I did as a child before I realised I could look however I want. I'll only have to keep this up for a few days then she'll relax and I can look 'normal' again"

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the girl. He had no idea that this was what she really looked like. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Oh yeah one last warning Siri. Gran is very old fashioned and she is going to hate you. It's got nothing to do with you but I'm her only grandchild so she's super protective and as I said before you're a sais, so she's going to give you a hard time, just ignore her if you can"

Ceri and Steven took handfuls of floo power and threw them into the fire, within seconds they were gone taking Aimee and Sirius's luggage with them.

"Look I'm so sorry about this. The hair and gran and stuff but I promise it'll be fun." Aimee smiled weakly again.

"Um Aimee can I ask you a favour."

"Yeah sure what?"

"Don't change back."

"What do you mean Sirius?"

"Don't change. Your hair, your eyes, you're so beautiful don't change back ok."

Aimee giggled at him and then grabbed a handful of floo powder. She kissed him briefly and then disappeared into the fire. Sirius was left there to take his own powder and follow.

After the nausea wore off Sirius opened his eyes. He was standing in a large stone hall. The walls decorated with tapestries and rich looking paintings. Standing in front of him was a very small, very scary looking woman. She looked like a tiny warrior in her black dress and shawl. She walked up to him and grasped his ear. Dragging him across the room she pushed him into an overstuffed arm chair and tried to tower over him. This was impossible as even with him seated, and her still standing she was only at eye level to him.

"Fel 'ch re 'r bachgen. Sais at lesewch. A beth dde gei at bod yn cellwair ag 'm 'n fawreddog ferch? Bydew ateb 'm." _(So you're the boy. An Englishman to boot. And what right do you have to be dallying with my grand daughter? Well answer me.)_

"Fam-gu arhosi a awron. Adwaenoch e doesn't areithia Cymraeg fel areithia faestir Saesneg ai gwisga t areithia o gwbl. Sirius ydy gwestai i mewn hon d. 'm gwestai a draethi 'i ag barchu. Dydy a lovely bachgen a e would erioed anafa 'm fel blesio bod 'n glws ato."

_(Grandmother you stop that now. You know he doesn't speak Welsh so speak plain English or don't speak at all. Sirius is a guest in this house. My guest and you will treat him with respect. He is a lovely boy and he would never hurt me so please be nice to him.)_

Aimee raced across the room to stand between the formidable woman and Sirius talking very fast and seemingly angry one second and pleading the next.

"Stand aside girl let me a good look at this boy you call friend. What's you're name boy?"

Sirius looked at the lady and carefully extended his hand.

"My name is Sirius Phineus Alphard Regulus Cassius Black, the third"

She ignored the hand and stated at Sirius considering him.

"Names have meaning boy. My name is Caniad, means song. My daughter Ceridwen means poetic goddess; beautiful enough to be written about in a poem on account of her being a muse. Steffan over there, means crowned with laurels and Aimee, beloved. Do you know what your name means boy?"

"No not really"

"Sirius meaning dog or burning so you'd being the burning black dog. Suits you, the dog is one of the most loyal of animals and black well we can see where that fits in but burning. Burning can be good and bad, fire can create or destroy, as yet I'm undecided about you." She turned and walked from the room.

Sirius stayed seated until Aimee took his hand and raised him from the chair.

"Well that went well. She didn't hex you or anything. Let's get you settled in before dinner shall we."

Sirius followed Aimee out of the room in a sort of daze. He had just been interrogated by an elderly woman he assumed was Aimee's grandmother, and been told that he was a burning black dog. Obviously names meant more here than in England.

After dinner Aimee and Sirius sat in the library talking. Sirius noticed a tapestry on the wall it looked vaguely familiar, like the one hanging in his parents' home showing the family tree of the Blacks. He ambled over to it and realised that it was indeed a family tree though it was all in Welsh. Across the top was written ' 'r descendants chan Gwydion ap Don' and below this 'Ad hud arwain 'ch , goleua 'ch a llywia 'ch byd'. Aimee walked over and stood looking at the family tree. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What's it say?" He asked casually. Aimee pointed to the top line of writing and read.

"The Descendants of Gwydion ap Don" Then running her finger over the next line she recited.

"'Let Magic Guide You, Enlighten You and Rule Your World', it's our family tree stretching right back to Gwydion himself. He was a wizard thousands of years ago also, he's like a deity of something here in Wales, god of magic, poetry and music. Most people think he's a myth but he was real. It's my mother's maiden name Gwydion. That's why gran is so proud and stuff, we're the oldest wizarding family in Wales."

"Please tell me that your family isn't like mine." Sirius implored the Welsh girl. He was beginning to take more than a shine to the petite beauty and was scared that her family may be very much like his.

"You mean the whole pure blood thing. No not at all. Sirius this is Wales no man is a bastard unless his father disowns him regardless of whether his mother and father were married. Family means more here than anywhere else I know. So the whole idea of pure blood or not is null and void. The only thing that matters is the quality of a man's heart." Aimee said this with some pride. She felt that the Welsh outlook on life was simpler and far less judgmental than the English one.

"Ok time to turn in before Gran pitches a fit about us being up so late, alone." Aimee giggled. Sirius bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"That was very chaste"

"Yeah well your Gran scares me and so I'm not likely to full on snog you am I?" Sirius blushed. As he and Aimee climbed the stairs to their rooms

"She's probably in bed anyway." Aimee whispered and kissed him more passionately.

"Anyway night"

Sirius watched Aimee close the door to her room before entering his. He peeled back the covers and noticed that some thoughtful house elf had left a warming pan between the sheets. After removing it he stripped down and crawled into the queen size bed. As he drifted off to sleep he kept thinking about last Christmas. He'd spent it at his parent's house in London. He'd returned to school with a broken arm, hex burns on his back and face and huge bruises covering his legs, chest and upper back. He'd been assaulted for the usual reasons, being in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, being a beater rather than the star chaser on the Quidditch team, not agreeing to the arranged marriage his mother had been setting up, refusing to become a Death Eater all the usual stuff. It was with these thought in his head he slipped into a troubled and dream filled sleep.

It was past four in the morning when Aimee awoke. She couldn't place what had raised her from the depths of slumber but she knew it had to be something; she usually slept through the night. She climbed out of bed, deciding to use the bathroom and grab a glass of water before trying to get back to sleep. As she padded past one of the guest rooms she could hear crying. Nudging the door open she could see the tossing figure that was her beloved wrapped in the bed cloths, the sheets entangling his legs. Aimee crept up beside the bed and noticed the rivulets of tears flowing down the chiselled face of Sirius Black. He was asleep, of that she was sure, but his eyes were pouring salt water and his face was a mask of fear and anguish.

"Leave her alone, she didn't do anything. Leave her alone. Cassie, Cassie run sweetie go hide in the nursery baby. Leave her alone."

Aimee was puzzled who was Cassie and who was she supposed to be hiding from? She lent over and ran a hand over the dark hair. Sirius sat up with a start and screamed.

"CASSIE I'M SORRY!!!"

He grabbed Aimee's wrist and stared at her in horror.

"Oh god they killed her. She was so little and they killed her."

"They killed who? Sirius who killed someone?" Aimee pried her wrist from Sirius's grip and sat on the bed facing him.

"Oh Aimee she was so small and she didn't know any better and I should have stopped them. I should have protected her." Sirius leapt out of bed and began pacing the room.

Aimee stood took him by the hand and laid him back in bed, smoothing the sheets out over his legs. Then she crawled in next to him and held Sirius close to her till he stopped shaking.

"It's ok Siri it was a dream, no one can hurt you here. None of it was real" She repeated this until the tears stopped rolling down his face.

"It wasn't a dream Aims, I mean it was, but I really happened." Sirius croaked out his voice soar from screaming and crying. Aimee gave him a glass of water off his nightstand and then let him continue.

"Aimee I told you about my bother Regulus. Well we weren't the only ones. My mum had an affair with a muggle when I was seven. She fell pregnant with a little girl and when she was born she was named Cassiopeia. She had the most beautiful black hair it fell in ringlets down her back and these clear brown eyes that shone when she laughed. I loved her so much. Well my father saw her as an abomination, a half blood, worse than scum. My mother viewed her as the evidence of her sin. My father had beaten her into seeing what she did that way. Well they couldn't just kill Cassie so they pretended that she was my fathers, but that treated her so badly. She was beaten black and blue on a daily basis. I tried to protect her Aims, I really did, and that was when I first started to question my father's beliefs. I mean what type of world says that a little girl, this beautiful innocent little girl was evil. When she was three she asked my father why she couldn't play with Maddi anymore. She loved Maddi like a big sister. My father got in a huge row with me over James and Maddi and their families beliefs. Cassie started crying and she wouldn't stop. Father told her to shut up but that only scared her more. He chased her into the library and picked her up and shook her till she passed out. Then he threw her out the window. She fell three stories onto the pavement below." Tears were again streaming down Sirius's face.

"She looked like a broken china doll lying there. They told everyone that she had tripped and fallen while playing. Father told me that if I ever told anyone the truth he would send me out the window after her. I was too scared of him to argue. They killed her Aims, they killed my baby sister and it was all my fault. I shouldn't have argued with him I killed her Aimee, I killed Cassie my own baby sister." Sirius broke down sobbing.

"It wasn't your fault Siri, they killed her, not you. Shush Sirius, shush it's ok she's dancing in heaven with the angels I promise. Sleep now Sirius, go to sleep."

As Aimee sat there rocking Sirius and stoking his hair she began to hum. Her soft voice soothing his fears and after some time the words broke free of her humming;

"Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,  
Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;  
Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,  
Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?  
Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,  
Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,  
Tithau'n gwenu'n ol dan huno,  
Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?

Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen  
Gura, gura ar y ddor;  
Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig  
Sua, sua ar lan y mor;  
Huna blentyn, nid oes yma  
Ddim i roddi iti fraw;  
Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes  
Ar yr engyl gwynion draw."

Sirius had no idea what the words were but laying there in her arms breathing in her soft scent he drifted from terror to calm and into sleep. Ceri found them the next morning just like that. Aimee sitting against the bed head with Sirius in her arms his head resting on her lap. Ceri didn't question this she had heard the crying in the night and knew that her daughter had a gift for healing both bodies and spirits. She had felt this boy's pain the moment she set eyes on him, she only hoped her offspring could heal such a scared sole.


	13. The Secrets of James Potter

_A/N: Ok I haven't updated for a while but here's another chapter. My thanks to jynx67 who edited this for me._

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The Secrets of James Potter

As Lily descended the stairs in Soph and Jazzie's wake, she could hear music. At first she thought it a record or a radio then she began to make out the voice accompanying it. She knew that voice, she was sure she did. Rounding a corner, Lily strolled into a large room lined with books. Centred in the room was a grand piano, black and shiny. The music was beautiful and the singing sweet and melodious. Standing next to the piano was Maddi, stripped of her school robes and wearing jeans, a sweat top and sneakers. She was looking at James as he sang and soon joined in with him in a perfect duet. Maddi's high sweet voice complimented James soft baritone.

"**Shades of grey – fading black**

**Sinking deep- no going back**

**When my life is gone- there's not going on**

**I'm seeing black.**

_Give me space – give me peace._

_Can't live like this – I need release - - _

_Your intense love is stifling me_

_Just set me free._

**Shade of grey** – _Let me go –_ **Fading black** – _Just let me go_

**Without you there's no life for me** –_ Just let me go and set me free._

**Shades of grey**- _Fading black_

**Dimming dark** – _Too far of track_

**Sinking, fading** – _Shades of black_

**Child your life's not over yet**.

_Can't I make you understand?_

**That the tighter** – _that the tighter you pull_

_Around my heart_

**The further I'll go – yes I will go.**

**The darkness swirls** – _Surrounding me._

**And this life** – _For me is dead._

**The vultures in my mind, chase angles from my head,**

_From my head._

**Shades of grey, child don't despair**

_Life goes on, oh life goes on._

**And this anchor on you heart and sole**

_Can vanish if you dare_

**To live and love again."**

Lily was astonished at the beauty of what she had just heard and how apt it was to how she had felt these past months since her attack. She clapped and walked further into the room. James stood up blushing.

"Um you we-weren't supposed to hear that," he stuttered.

"Why not? It was wonderful. I never knew you could sing, James."

"Yeah, well, I don't really publicise it. Mum had me learning the piano at the age of five, though I prefer guitar. Maddi just wanted to do that for old time's sake. Anyway, we better get to dinner."

Lily was seated between James and Maddi on one side of a six-seater table in an annex of the kitchen. "So it the famous Potter dining room you were telling me about?" Lily quizzed James.

This room seemed so out of touch with the rest of the house. It was cozy and intimate. The walls held snapshots of the family, including two that were rather cute. The first showed James and Sirius dressed in Hogwarts robes brandishing wands. They looked to be about ten or eleven and the caption underneath the photo confirmed it. 'James and Sirius. August 1971. Hogwarts doesn't know what they've got themselves in for.' The second again showed students in school robes, only this time there were five figures, three boys and two girls. 'James, Sirius, Remus, Romy and Maddi, August 1973. The Mini Maraudettes go to school.' The two girls in the photo were smiling; the three boys, however, were making faces behind their sisters' backs and giving them bunny ears.

"No this room used to be the servants' dining room before we stopped employing human servants in the 1920's," explained Anna. "Sam converted it into a family dinning area when he returned from Australia. The main dining room seats about fifty and it's absolutely the draughtiest room ever built, so we rarely use it except at Christmas and such."

"So why do you keep any servants if you got rid of the human ones so long ago?" Lily asked. She had a bit of a problem with the concept of house elves. For a start, she knew they weren't paid and were bound to their masters. In her book, that wasn't servitude, that was slavery.

"Simple really," Maddi answered. "The house elves won't leave. Granddad freed them at the same time he let the other servants go. Every house elf that's here is free to go whenever they choose. I'll show you."

Maddi stood from the table and walked through the kitchen followed by Lily. She pushed open a small door at the far end and ducked through. Lily did likewise and found herself in a room lined with beds. Next to each bed was a dresser and hanging up beside each dresser was a set of clothes. Lily noticed that there were only two styles of clothes. Either a matched blouse, skirt and hat with knee socks and black patent leather shoes or a three piece suit and shirt, bowler hat, grey socks and black lace ups. Every blouse had a name embroidered on it, as did all the vests. Lily was astonished. There were easily fifty sets of clothes, each belonging to a house elf. She walked up and down the aisle between the beds and took note of names. She found Fliz and Paddy, also Jasmine and Sophie, but there were other names like Axis, Kirsta, Ransberg, Dominique and Bretina.

"See they are all free, from the day they are born." Maddi held up two tiny dresses. They had Sophie and Jasmine embroidered in running writing across the fronts. "Father gives every elf born a dress or a romper suit as a birth present. None of them are slaves Lily. They choose to stay. They like us."

Lily and Maddi returned to the diner table where desert was waiting for them.

"All the elves at Hogwarts are the same. Dumbledore freed them as soon as he became headmaster," James said between mouthfuls of chocolate mousse and cream.

"Ok now, I'm off to bed. I've got an early shift at St Mungo's in the morning. Don't stay up too late you three." Anna rose from the table and retreated to her room.

"Right, we'll I'm off to Artie Crisp's. He's hacked into the Muggle television network and tells me he can get the World Series if he holds the antenna just right." Mr Potter apparated away with a pop.

"What's the World Series?" Lily asked.

"Look, you know how I said my dad was crazy about baseball? Well every year the Americans play a set of games to see who is the best team in the USA. Why they call it a world series, I'll never know since only U.S teams compete." James took Lily's hand and led her into the lounge room. They plonked down on a sofa in front of a roaring fire.

"Now Miss Evans, what would you like to do?"

"Honestly? Nothing, just sit here and slowly turn into a vegetable," Lily replied in a sleepy voice.

"Fine by me. Only one question. Do you mind if I read while you vegetate?"

"No, go for it."

An hour later, Lily was fast asleep with her head in James' lap. He watched her lying there asleep. She was so fragile and so beautiful. Her hair was shining radiantly in the firelight and her eyelashes were fluttering slightly on her cheeks. James bent down and kissed her and then swept a stray lock from off her face. She stirred softly.

"What's going on?"

"You fell asleep, gorgeous. It's probably time for you to go to bed I think," James whispered.

"Ok, how do I get to my room from here?" Lily sat up groggily and James chuckled at her comment.

"Come on I'll take you. I might as well go to be myself." James put his arm around Lily's waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. He guided her up the stairs and into her room, turned back the covers and performed quick warming charm to take the chill off the mattress. Then he left her to undress and crawl into bed.

Lily was just drifting off to sleep again when she heard a scraping noise. She sat bolt upright and stared around the room. Over in the far corner the wall was slowly moving. It swang forwards to reveal a scantily clad figure, wand raised to his eye level.

"James! What the hell are you doing in here and how the heck did you get in here in the first place?" Lily was more than a little angry at being awoken in such a frightening manner.

James looked sheepishly from Lily to the passage he had just emerged from and closed the wall behind him. "Secret passage. Sirius and I use it all the time. It connects my room to this one as well as getting you out into the backyard. We used to stay up late as kids whenever he stayed over. More recently we used it to sneak out of the house and go to parties or sneak into the village for some underage drinking."

"Ok so what are you doing in here?" Lily had a fair idea already.

"Um, I was cold and lonely and I thought I could maybe sleep in here with you?" James looked very cute standing there in boxers with a Quidditch themed print on them. Lily relented and pulled back the covers, shimmying over to make room for him.

James grinned chucked his wand on the bedside table and clambered into the bed.

"James, you're freezing!" Lily shrieked as he wrapped his cold arms around her and rubbed his ice block like feet against hers.

"I told you I was. Warm me up then," he said snuggling in closer.

"What if your parents come in or Maddi?"

James reached over gasped his wand and pointed it first at the door and then at the secret passage entrance muttering "Imperturbatus" each time. "Ok now no-one can come in or hear what we're up to, happy?"

"Yes. Goodnight James."

"Night Lilykins."

Lily stretched up to kiss James goodnight. As their lips met, James began to slide down, bringing them face to face so that he could deepen the kiss. Lily reached up and began to run her fingers through his hair and then over his shoulders and back. James was in heaven. He broke the contact between them and began to plant soft kisses on her neck; he ginned when her heard her let out a soft moan and continued down to her collar bone and across her shoulders. His hands were running over her body and he was beginning to think that his ideal dreams of waiting until they were married were not only unlikely to happen, but just plain stupid.

Lily grasped his face and brought his lips up to meet hers and as he began to inch down her neck again. She stopped him with a whispered "No".

James stopped mid-kiss and looked her in the eyes. "You want to stop?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. I mean this is fantastic. It feels fantastic, but we promised that we wouldn't and I don't know. I get the feeling that if we break that promise then this whole thing, you and me, will be ruined. It'll have lost something, it won't be perfect anymore."

"That it'll have lost its innocence. It's sweetness. Yeah I know what you mean." James lay back and kissed Lily on the top of her head.

"Yes, that's it. This is so sweet and innocent; I don't want to ruin that. James so much has happened these past months and this, you, us, is the one thing that's stayed the same." Lily began to cry despite herself. "Oh James, he ruined everything, everything!"

James had a fair idea what she was talking about but asked to be on the safe side. "Who Lily? Who ruined it and what did they ruin?"

"Everything James. They take me and stuff up my whole life, and all for what? To prove that their stupid ideas are true, that Purebloods are better than everyone else. I hate them, I hate them all. I wish every pureblood were dead. I wish they were all dead!"

James glanced at the door glad he had placed the Imperturbable Charm on it as Lily was screaming loud enough to wake the whole house.

"Lily, hold up. First, don't say that about purebloods because you don't mean it. Saying that you hate all purebloods because of what one did to you makes you almost as bad as them. I'm pureblood, so is Sirius, Maddi, Rose, Aimee and a whole heap of other people who care about you and don't think like the Death Eaters. Second, what have they ruined? Be specific. Not everything because you said they hadn't ruined your relationship with me so it can't be everything. What have they destroyed?"

"Well school, everyone looks at me like I'm a freak. My back. I can't ever show that again. My memory. It's never going to be complete and it's so frustrating, James. I can't remember what happened, but I keep having these dreams. I know they're about it, but I can't remember them when I wake up. It's horrible James." Tears were streaming down Lily's face. James opened her bedside table and removed a box of tissues.

"Right. Let's deal with this right now. The whole school doesn't think you're a freak. I don't, Sirius doesn't, and Remus doesn't and if he does, that's certainly the pot calling the kettle black. Maddi and Romy don't and in fact, if I'm not wrong, most of the school don't think you're a freak. Sure, they look at you, but it's not because they think you're a freak. Brave, yes. A fighter, sure. Beautiful and intelligent, most certainly, but a freak? Definitely not." He kissed the top of her head and vanished her soiled Kleenex with away of his wand.

"Also, you have got to stop seeing everything as so black and white, good and evil, all or nothing, everyone and no one. It's just warped. _Everyone_ doesn't hate you. Sure the Slytherins might, but they hate everyone. Not _all_ purebloods are evil. Some are, but some are like me, tall, intelligent, incredibly good looking, with a body to die for and the cutest smile in the world. Actually, no, I take that back. No one's like me. But, we're not all evil. You get my point?" He smiled at her and she nodded.

"Now, about these dreams. I thought you only had the one, the night you came down to the common room."

"No, I've had lots. Every night in fact and I'm not exaggerating this time."

"Right. So I think I know someone who can help with that and your back, too."

"Who?"

"Mum or at least the people she works with. Madame Pomfrey's good, but she's no patch on the St Mungo's healers. We'll talk to mum tomorrow and see what we can do. For tonight, though, I've got an idea." James jumped out of bed and disappeared into the secret passage. Two minutes later he was back holding a small vial.

"Right, drink this."

"What is it?" Lily eyed the bottle with suspicion.

"A potion for dreamless sleep. Pomfrey gave it to me when you were sick. She was trying to make me get a decent night's sleep. I kept it rather than taking it. I didn't want you to wake up and me not be there."

"Aw, that's sweet. Stupid, but sweet." Lily downed the liquid and felt soft warmth spread through her body. She was almost asleep in seconds and barely had time to whisper to James as he climbed back into the bed beside her.

"Thanks James. It's going to be ok, isn't it."

"Yeah it is Lily. I promise. Now go to sleep." But she already had.

James snuggled down next to Lily and tried to sleep. After a few hours of laying there mulling over his and Lily's problems, he gave up, reached over and drained the last of the sleep potion. Within seconds he had joined Lily in the land of Nod.


	14. Miricales at St Mungo's

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Miracles at St Mungo's

Lily rolled over and felt her face settled not against the cool cotton pillow case, but against something warm and soft that smelt wonderful.

"Hey beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

"Good. James that is you isn't it? Because with those signs I saw yesterday I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius had snuck in during the night." A soft giggling shook the place where her head lay and then Lily opened her eyes. "Oh it is you, wonderful. So what have we planed for today?"

"Well I thought we could go into work with mum and see if we can resolve some of those things we were talking about last night." Just as James finished speaking someone began pounding on the bedroom door.

"James, I know you're in there" Maddi huffed. "Mum said to get you up, and since you won't answer you own door you have to be in there. If I was you I'd get back to your own room before mum comes up and finds you in Lily's bed." Satisfied that her brother had heard her, she padded barefoot back to her own room.

"Damn. Time I was out of here. I'll see you a breakfast ok." He leaned down and kissed her then disappeared through the doorway to the secret passage.

Lily climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She felt very tired like she was hung over, but she knew she hadn't been drinking the night before. As she stood under the shower letting the warm water revive her. she remembered why she was so tired. James had given her that potion. Slowly she began to recall the events of the previous night.

'Oh Merlin, I'm an absolute mess. I've got to snap out of this. I mean, how bad it must be for James to see me like this. In tears every five minutes, mood swings, the whole deal. Pull yourself together Lil.'

She dressed in a cute black skirt and pink top and embarked on a solo expedition to find the kitchen. After three wrong turns she began to whimper in frustration.

"Lost dear?" enquired a painting of a kindly looking lady with long black hair.

"Um yes actually. I'm trying to get to the kitchen."

"Ok, well first you're on the wrong floor and in the wrong wing of the house. Go back the way you came till you reach a T-intersection, turn left and then take the first right. You'll find a staircase. Go down three flights, turn right, and then left at the picture of Merlin, right again at the statue of the Horatio Potter and then straight on till you see a brown wooden door. Through there is the dinning room. The third door down from the sideboard leads to the kitchen."

"So back, then left, right, down, right, left and through?"

"No dear, look give me a second." the kindly looking lady left her frame and returned a few seconds later with a small girl in tow.

"Rebecca will show you the way. To the kitchens Becky."

"Thanks, um who are you?"

"Mildred Black-Potter. Married twice, first time because my mother made me for family reasons, but when Phineus died I married Henry Potter for love. I'm James and Maddi's great-great grandmother. Now off you go or there'll be nothing left. Becky will show you. Nice to meet you Lily"

Lily turned and followed the little girl as she skipped from frame to frame, rushing past prim looking ladies and well dressed gentlemen. Lily briefly wondered how Mildred had known her name but assume she's picked it up from general gossip or some such. What intrigued her more was the fact that apparently James and Sirius were related, if distantly. It explained quite a lot, such as their vague resemblance and the way they often seemed to be thinking the exact same thing at the same time.

Lily snapped out of her musings when Becky called out to her.

"Through this door are the kitchens. Good bye."

"Hey, what took you?" James said looking up from a plate of eggs, bacon, tomatoes and toast.

"Oh I got lost but you're great-great grandmother helped me out."

"Which one, Maddison, Gladys, Mildred, Rosemary, Beatrice, Alexis, Chastity or Joanica?"

"Mildred. I never knew you were related to Sirius."

"Yeah we share a great-great grandmother but have different great-great grandfathers. He's got Phineus and mine was Henry. I don't know why you're surprised. Compared to most pure blood families, that relationship is almost non-existent. Most of the pure blood students at Hogwarts are either my second or third cousins or something. Now eat up I'm off to ask mum if we can head into work with her."

Down the hall Anna Potter was packing a satchel with paper work and books. She glanced up to see her son materialise looking like he either wanted something or had just broken something valuable.

"Yes James, what can I do for you?"

"Mum, you know how Lily was attacked earlier this year?"

"Yes I'm quite aware of what happened, what do you want?"

"Well Mum, Lil is still pretty upset. See she can't really remember what happened and her back never healed all that well. I was sort of hoping that you could maybe take us into work with you and get someone to look at her."

"Ok. on one condition. Before we go I need you to tell me everything you know about what happened?"

James outlined the events surrounding the disappearance, discovery and treatment of Lily a few months before. Since his mother was a healer, he had quiet good recall of what Madam Pomfrey had done to treat the cuts and hex marks. Finally, he stared up at his mother with a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Do you think they can help her?"

"Well for a start. the scars are fixable. Poppy's good, but she doesn't know about the latest advances in dermatological regeneration. As for the memory loss, that can be reversed, but whether that will help her or just cause her more problems I can't say. We tend to block out things for a reason. If Lily's mind has wiped the memories of that night, there is every chance that she isn't supposed to remember them, that they're just too painful."

"But we can try can't we? I can't stand to see her in so much pain. She knows that something bad happened to her and she's almost killing herself trying to remember what it was."

"Yes we can try. Now go and get her or I'll be late."

James sprinted from the room and skidded to a halt in the kitchen where Lily was finishing off a cup of coffee and perusing the Daily Prophet.

"She said yes, so come on, let's go."

A few minutes later, the sweethearts were standing in the parlour when Anna walked in dressed in lime-green robes. Lily looked at them sceptically.

"Oh, I know they're the most hideous colour, but they make us easy to see, or at least that's the theory. Ok, all ready? We'll Floo into my ward and then I'll see if I can get someone to come and see to you two, ok?"

Lily opened her eyes to find herself in a smallish room painted baby pink. Posters plastered the walls with slogans such as 'You started your life in the hands of a healer. Give generously to the ones who brought you into this world' and 'No magic can replace a mother's love.' There were also hundreds of pictures of proud looking parents cradling tiny infants and beaming into the camera.

"Welcome to ward 4. Ok, now sit down and I'll make some calls."

With this, Anna placed her head back into the fire and began to speak to numerous people. James and Lily caught certain words, 'Terrible accident', 'Vicious attack…', 'Emotionally selective amnesia…', 'Third level dermo-damage…' Finally she sat up and faced the pair of seventeen year olds.

"Ok you two, here's what you need to do. First go down to the ground floor and ask for John Bennett. I've just talked to him and he had a cancellation this morning so he can squeeze you in. He's the best dermo-regeneration man we have so you'll be scar free be lunch my girl. Then the hard part. I've organised for Kayla Wills up on four to see you this afternoon. I've got to warn you Lily, just like I did James, I can't guarantee that you aren't better off not knowing what happened, but you seem desperate to know so Kayla should be able to help you. Now off you go, I've got work to do."

James and Lily trailed out of the office and down a set of stairs. On the ground floor they were shown to a polished wooden door with a window set in it. Etched on the glass were the words 'Jonathan Bennett, Dermatologist'. James knocked lightly and the pair entered.

"Hello Sir. My name is James Potter and this is Lily Evans. My mother called you earlier."

"Yes, yes come in."

John Bennett was much younger than either James or Lily had imagined. He was in his mid to late twenties, dressed in jeans and a casual looking button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He was tall, had brown hair and glasses. He had a great body from what Lily could see. In fact he looked a lot like James himself and probably could have passed as his older brother.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, Lily would be my patient. Am I right?"

She nodded and Bennett opened a file on his desk. After reading a short while he looked up.

"So we're talking knife and hex scars. How old?"

"Six weeks" James answered.

"Ok, well if I can ask you to leave Mr Potter, I would like to examine Miss Evans injuries."

"Is it ok if he stays? I really want him here with me."

"Fine by me. Now Miss Evans, I need you to go behind the curtain and remove your shirt and put on this." He handed her a bright blue robe and she retreated out of sight.

Perching on the edge of his desk Bennett spoke in hushed tones. "So who did this to her? From what your mum said it was a fairly brutal attack, especially the knife work to her back."

"We have no idea. My friends and I along with Professor Dumbledore have been investigating since it happened, but no luck. I just want her to be happy again."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I can heal almost anything. I regrew all the skin on a guy's arms and chest the other day. Stupid git was trying to talk to his aunt in Plymouth and forgot to throw in the Floo powder."

Bennett stood up from his desk and walked over to Lily as she emerged from behind the curtain. "Let's have a look at this shall we?"

He undid the ties on the back of the robe and parted the material to show a multitude of barely healed wounds, each showing as an angry reddish-purple gash marring the creamy white skin of Lily's back. James gasped. He had forgotten just how badly she had been cut up. Bennett poked at the scars with a professional curiosity.

"Well the blade was coated. Some form of plant extract to prevent clotting of the blood and proper healing. Who did the primary treatment on these?"

"Poppy Pomfrey."

"Yes she's very good. Normally these types of wounds would still be open but she's done an excellent job. However I think I can do better."

Bennett lead Lily towards a large, leather covered table and lay her down on her stomach. "James, chuck us my wand will you?"

John caught the wand in an expert hand and gave it a twirl. "Ok, here goes nothing. Dermo-reparo" After several spells applied to each of the slashes, Bennett stood back and admired his handy work. "Not bad, even if I do say so myself. James take a look and tell me what you think."

"Oh Merlin, they're gone. Lily, they're all gone, not a trace or anything!" He was staring down at a blemish free expanse of skin and ran his fingertips over where the scars had been minutes before. As he did so he felt her shiver under his touch.

"Ok, well that's it. All you need to do is apply some of this potion twice a day for three weeks. James, you can help with that right? Oh and I'll warn you, in about four days all the skin is going to peel off your back. Kind of like you've had a really bad case of sunburn. It's just a side effect. That spell I used was pretty strong and it sort of shocks the skin into healing, so after a few days your epidermis will all fall off. Don't worry the new skin underneath is what we were really healing. The top layers are already dead anyway. So I'll see you guys later and if you've any questions come back and see me."

Lily redressed and accompanied James up to the patient's tea room. "Is it really that good?"

"Lils, you wouldn't even know it had happened. He even removed those freckles from your shoulders."

"I was kind of attached to those freckles," she said with a grin. "So now all we've got to do is see this Wills lady and she'll help me remember what happened and I'll be all better."

"Remember that mum said it might not be such a good idea for you to remember. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes. I'm so sick of not knowing what the hell happened. I know it was terrible, that much is clear from the scars and the way you all look at me with a mixture of pity and fear. I need to know James. I don't care if I end up a blubbering mess, it's got to be better than the nightmares and the looks and this constant nagging feeling. It's got to be!"

Lily's tirade came to an abrupt end as she burst into tears so violent that they shook her whole body. She felt strong arms encircle her and she collapsed into the embrace.

He was getting used to this and in a way it frightened James. He could hardly remember the happy and carefree girl he had fallen for. It seemed years, not weeks, since he had seen her smile or laugh without the shadow of fear behind her eyes. He hoped that this Kayla Wills could help her.

After eating and a quick trip to the bathrooms so Lily could compose herself, wash her face and reapply her make-up, the pair climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and entered the offices of Kayla Wills, Psychological Healer, or at least that's what her door proclaimed.

It was a nice office, similar to John Bennett's but different, more feminine and with no examining table. Instead there was an array of comfy chairs and sofas. Where John's walls were littered with posters of Quidditch teams, popular bands and the occasional modern painting, Kayla's were decorated with landscapes and framed certificates. Sitting at the desk was a woman in her mid-thirties, black hair pulled into a tight ponytail on top of her head. She looked up and smiled and Lily was slightly surprised as silver glinted from inside her mouth.

"I know, braces on a thirty-four year old. Not what you expected right? Well my mouth seems impervious to magic and I'm sick to death of having crooked teeth. But enough about me. You my dear girl, I am told, have a rather large problem."

And that was it, no pretence, not even an introduction. It seemed Kayla made the assumption that if you walked into her office, you could first of all read and so knew who you were talking to. And second, were there for a reason and she wasn't going to waste her time or yours on small talk.

"Now Lily, choose a seat and if you want me to send your young man away, I will."

"No he's fine. He probably remembers more about what happened than I do." Lily and James sank into a plush red couch and their hands came to rest on her lap with his wrapped protectively around hers.

"So tell me what you remember."

"Not much. I was with James and I left to go to the library. I was almost there when someone grabbed me and pulled me into a room. They threatened me, covered my head, then pain, nothing and finally James crying in the hospital wing."

"James, anything to add?"

"Well she was bleeding a lot when we found her and the room smelt funny, like herbs or something."

"Ok first I need to warn you…" Kayla was cut off by Lily's hand.

"I know, this could do more harm than good. I might not be supposed to remember what happened and I may end up worse than I am now. I know all that but I can't live like this Miss Wills. I need to know what happened."

"Fine. I'm going to put you into a sort of trance and then start removing the blocks from your mind. So lie down and relax."

Resting her head on the arm of the sofa Lily tried to relax. She felt James shift to another chair and then heard Miss Wills voice very close to her.

"Legilimens." James sat and listened as Kayla probed Lily's mind. She muttered as she did so, obviously reliving the events and vocalising what she was experiencing.

"Ok, I'm in a room, a red and white room, its safe here and I don't want to leave. But I've got to. There's a scary looking man, tall, thin, white hair, smells funny." Her eyes snapped open and fixed on James. "Could this be the person who attacked her?"

"Is he wearing green robes and looks like he's been sucking on a lemon?"

"Yes why?"

"It's probably not him. You've just describe Professor Gardener the Potions master. Lily was off to do his homework when she went missing."

"Right. I'm in a stone hall, walking towards two wooden doors. Oh, it's the library. I recognise it from when I went to school. Ok, fear, hands, strong hands, one around my waist pulling me backwards, one over my mouth stopping me from calling out. They smell funny, like herbs, taste bitter. I'm being told not to scream or I'll be killed. I can see green out of the corner of my eye. The voice is young, a student, it sounds familiar. A bag over my head, falling, I can't move, some sort of spell to paralyse me. Cold air, my shirt's been cut or ripped open. Pain, a lot of pain, fear. I'm being rolled over on to my stomach. That voice again, so familiar, yet different. Pain, worse this time, cutting and tearing, the voice again. Recognition, she knows who the voice is or thinks she does. Black. I get a strong sense of black and then nothing, footsteps, nothing and then you."

Kayla stood up. She looked at James and the look in her eyes scared him. "James, she knows who did this to her. That's why she's been blocking it out. She recognised the voice. Two things are clear. The colour black and the name Sirius."

James was aghast; there was no way Sirius would do that sort of thing to anyone especially not Lily. His mind was racing.

"James, I've got two options I can erase the whole memory so she will never remember any of it, or I can remove the blocks and let her work through it. I need to know who is Sirius?"

"My best mate. Sirius Black. I don't understand Sirius loves her like a sister. He was beside himself when we found her and livid. He was so angry. He swore he'd find out who had hurt her and kill them. I can't believe that he was just acting to cover up what he'd done."

"What do you want me to do? Erase the whole thing or remove the blocks?"

"Let me think. She wanted to remember. She told me she had to know no matter what. Remove them. If she wants to forget, that's her decision. Make her remember."

Kayla leaned over Lily and pointed her wand at a point halfway between the girl's eyes and her hairline. She said slowly and clearly, "Reparo Mens."

Lily sat up with a start, her eyes wide. Her gaze locked on James.

"I know what happened, I know who did it all."

"Yeah, I know too and I promise Lils, I'll kill him. I don't care what he has to say. Sirius is a dead man."

"Sirius? It wasn't Sirius." Lily's eyes were large and confused as she stared at James "He didn't do this, not Sirius. The other one."

He realised with a start what she was talking about and it all flashed through his head. 'Seeing green out of the corner of her eye, herbs, bitter, a student' '….one of my scum sucking relatives or someone like them…', Sirius had said that, Sirius, Black. '..not Sirius the other one..', the other one, the other Black. Regulus Black.


	15. Welsh Snow

_A/N: Ok I'm really sorry I have been so slack. I sort of got busy with the end of the year and then Christmas and then I got sick and basically I've been really lazy. I promise I'll get writting agian today. For now I only just found that I never posted this so here you go the next bit to tide you over._

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Welsh Snow

Sirius sat up and blinked at the bright light streaming in through the widow. For a second he looked around trying to remember where he was. He felt something behind him move. Turning, he saw a small girl with long black hair perched against the head of the bed. Her eyes were fluttering and she was scrunching down into the space he had previously occupied pushing him further down as she did so. He moved aside and let her settle with her head on the pillows and curled himself up next to her, one arm propping up his head and the other tracing the seam line on the side of her night dress as it ran from under her arm and down over her hip. He lent down and kissed her lightly then climbed out of bed, dressed and left the room.

"How'd you sleep?" Steven was sitting at a small wooden table drinking coffee and reading a Muggle paper.

"Ok I guess." Yawned the younger man rubbing his eyes.

"How about Aimee?" He raised his eyebrows enquiringly.

"Oh sir, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to fall asleep in my bed. It's just that I had this nightmare and she must have heard me. She came in and well, it just sort of happened. I mean nothing happened, Aimee's not like that, we just sort of fell asleep. Please don't kill me. It'll never happen again. I swear." Sirius was red in the face and petrified that the well built man in front of him would up and punch him.

Steven however was smiling and looking at Sirius as if he was both pleased and amused at the boy's discomfort.

"Hold up. First, I'm glad you have that much respect for my daughter to feel this guilty about what your actions may do to her reputation. Second, I know what happened, Sirius. Ceri heard you crying last night and found you two this morning before she left for her run. Third, Aimee's a big girl and she can take care of herself, plus I trust her judgement and if you two were doing anything, to be honest, it's none of my business. I wouldn't really like it. She is after all still my baby girl, but that's between you and Aimee. Just don't let Caniad find out or you may not survive the holidays." He stood and walked over to the bench, took a coffee mug from a shelf and filled it before returning to the table and offering it to Sirius.

"So I hear you're quite the Beater young man."

"Yes sir."

"Ok, that's gotta stop. You can call me Steven, Mr Weir if you have to, but definitely not sir. I don't even have my students call me sir, for Merlin's sake."

"Students? So you're a teacher."

"No, not really. I'm a trainer with the Welsh branch of the Aurors. It's too far to Apparate from London if there's a problem in say, Cardiff or even in Northern Ireland, so the Ministry has Auror outposts, one in Wrexham and another in Stirling. I'm in charge of training and rosters for the Welsh branch. All Aurors get basic training in London and then are sent to me or up to Stirling where they get field training and permanent assignments. There's about 160 of us in my office and another 240 in the Scottish office." The older man replied between sips of coffee.

"So you're like in command of all those Aurors? All 160 of them?"

"Yes, now about your Quidditch prowess. I'm captain of a team in the local competition and this afternoon is the mid-season final to decide rankings for the post Christmas matches. Now, one of our usual Beaters, Jamie Briggs, is out of action. He flew into a barn a few days ago and has a broken elbow. How would you like a game this afternoon?"

"Sure but isn't there someone else who you'd usually get to fill in?"

"Yes there is, but to be honest, Frank is terrible and we only have him on the list as a favour to his brother Bernie who's our keeper. So how about it, you up for a fly?"

"Well yeah, sure."

"Good. I have to get into the office to finish off some paperwork. I'll see you about fiveish." With a pop, Steven was gone and Sirius was all alone in the warm kitchen nursing his quickly cooling mug of coffee.

Aimee opened her eyes and remembered she wasn't in her own bed. It was hard not to as the scent of boy wafted up from the sheets and pillows. She inhaled deeply. It was a unique smell, a mixture of sweat, guy's deodorant and aftershave. She reached out to where she assumed Sirius would be and found the area empty. Glancing over, she found herself alone.

"Well thank-you too, Mr. Black. Can't even be bothered waking me before you leave," she grumbled under her breath as she made her way to her own room. She showered and dressed in warm clothes. She knew how cold it could be here and silently hoped that Sirius had taken her advice and packed a lot of warm clothing.

In the kitchen, she stopped and leant against the door. He looked so peaceful now compared to last night when he looked almost comatose. Coffee in hand and his brow furrowed, he pored over some article in the paper.

"Morning. I see you couldn't be bothered waking me up." She asked tetchily.

"Oh hi. No, well, it's wasn't that I couldn't be bothered, more that I thought you could do with the sleep after last night." His expression was both concerned and embarrassed. He felt ashamed of what had happened the night before as well as worried that Aimee was going to break up with him now she knew how awful his family really was.

She softened a little at this. He wasn't being rude or selfish, but considerate.

"Have you seen mum or dad?"

"Steven's gone into work and I think your mum's jogging."

Aimee glanced at her watch and then at the clock on the wall, it was half past eight.

"Nope, not at this time. She must be outside. Well, what are your plans for the day, Sexy?"

"You think I'm sexy?" Sirius questioned in shock.

"Sirius, every girl over the age of ten thinks you're sexy. Now answer my question. Have you got any plans for the day or can I decide on an itinerary?"

"I only have one prior engagement. Your dad wants me to fill in for his Quidditch team this afternoon. Is that ok? I can cancel, tell him that I can't do it if you have something else planed." Sirius was panicking. He hadn't thought about Aimee when he had agreed to fill in for Steven. Now he was scared that she'd be really angry.

"Sounds great! We were going to watch anyway, so before that, how about a tour of this fine piece of land of mine? I can show you all my hideouts and stuff."

"Ok let me shower and I'll be down." He trailed out feeling reassured by her reactions. She wouldn't call him sexy if she was going to break up with him would she.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius cruised back into the kitchen in jeans, a shirt and a jumper. Aimee knew at a glance that all were way too thin and that he'd freeze to death in no time.

"Please tell me that you have warmer clothes than those." She asked even though she could guess the answer.

"No. Why?"

"Sirius, I told you to bring warm stuff. Where is all the stuff you wear on Hogsmeade weekends?" She cried in frustration. She knew this was going to happen. Never trust a man to pack his own clothes.

"Back at school. I just thought that because we weren't so far north it wouldn't be that cold." Sirius replied confusion evident on his face.

"Well you were wrong. Oh, what am I going to do with you?" She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ceri walked in and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"My stupid boyfriend hasn't brought any warm clothes so it looks like we'll be spending the whole fortnight inside," whined Aimee.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. Sirius, you're about a men's medium right." Sirius nodded looking a little self-conscious "Ok, so you'll fit into Steven's stuff. Follow me."

He trailed out of the room and followed the older lady up to the master bedroom. Once inside, he saw her disappear into a walk in closet. She returned moments later with a long sleeve tee shirt, well worn cord trousers, a thick woollen jumper and a camel hair coat.

"Here try these." She indicated the bathroom and he walked in to change.

"So, now that I've got you alone and in a position where you can't get away," Ceri's voice floated into where the young man was redressing. "What actually happened last night and who is Cassie?"

Sirius walked back into the main bedroom, his own clothes in his hands, his eyes fixed on his feet. "She's my baby sister."

"I never knew you had a sister. She's never mentioned in the papers or anything."

"No, she wouldn't be. She died seven years ago. My father threw her out a window." His eyes were filling with tears and his voice was a horse whisper.

"Oh Merlin." Ceri sank back onto the bed her hand over her mouth.

"She wasn't his you see, so one day he got angry at her and he murdered her. The only people who know about the truth are me, my mother and father, James, Aimee and now you."

"Oh Sirius, I am so sorry." She looked at him with great sympathy.

"I better get down there. Aimee will be waiting." He walked out of the room, brushing the tears from his eyes and after throwing his clothes onto his bed, galloped down the stairs to where his girlfriend was waiting.

"Anything wrong?" She inquired.

"No, not really. Let's go."

The sweethearts spent the morning making snowmen and having snowball fights.

"I'll get you for that, Black," Aimee roared after he had smashed a huge ball of icy whiteness over her head.

"Only if you can catch me," he laughed over his shoulder.

Aimee took a quick look around and seeing they were alone, she whipped out her wand. Sirius froze mid step as the Impediment jinx hit him square in the middle of the back. She ran up and tackled him to the ground and unfroze him. They began wrestling each other, rolling over and over down an embankment until they stopped with a jolt at the bottom with Sirius on top, both laughing, fit to burst. Then he stopped.

"What is it?" She asked. He was just staring at her, not saying a word and the look in his eyes was one she had never seen before.

"I love you."

She stared up into his huge brown eyes. He'd never said that before.

"I love you too."

"No, you don't understand. I love you Aimee. I love the way your hair falls over your eyes, I love the way you sound when you sing, I love the fact that you can't fly and that you try to please everyone. I love that you take me, every part of me without question, that you're always there, that you don't expect anything of me, that I can be myself and not have to pretend to be cool, or have it all together. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you and even though this is way too quick I want to marry you."

"Whoa hold up there when did you decide this?" She looked at him astonished.

"Just now or last night or this morning. Oh I don't know. I just know that the idea of not having you with me is the scariest thing imaginable and I don't want to loose you, not to anyone or for anything. So please say yes. Marry me Aimee, be my wife." He was almost pleading in his desperation. Aimee thought she could guess what had brought these feeling on so suddenly.

Aimee rolled her body out from under his and stood up. "Follow. Don't speak, just follow me."

She set off across the field and came to a halt outside a small hut. She brushed the snow off the door and took out her wand. Tapping the door three times she opened it.

"What is this place?"

"My tree, Sirius. Sit down." She pushed him into a soft armchair and sank to her knees in front of him. Taking his hands, she looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not Cassie. I won't just disappear and no one, not your family, not the Death Eaters, not the person who attacked Lily, not even Voldemort himself can change that. I'm a good witch, Sirius. I'm sixteen and the one of the best Defence Against the Dark Arts students the school has ever seen and I'm even better now because some cute looking guy has been tutoring me."

She smiled at him and he returned the grin before dropping his eyes to his lap. She released one of his hands and raised his chin so he was looking at her face again. "I am not a helpless three year old. You don't have to worry about me, you don't have to protect me. I can fight for myself. So in answer to your question, I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not yet. Ask me again in a year or so when I'm older, when we've been dating for more than a month and you're not running scared over a bad dream."

She crawled into his lap and kissed him. He shifted slightly to make her more comfortable and kissed her back, deeper than he ever had before.

"I really do love you, you know." He said, feeling foolish for his outburst that morning.

"Yeah, I do. But sometimes you act before you think and while it's really romantic, it can be kinda stupid. I mean, imagine if Gran found out you'd proposed to me. She'd flip out!"

She laid her head on his shoulder and started to doze as he ran his hands over her body in long firm movements.

"So I guess if we're not engaged then there's no chance of me getting lucky, is there?" He whispered.

She sat up and slapped him playfully on the arm then rose and walked towards the door. "You never know your luck, Siri. I'm going to get some lunch."

He stared after her, mouth open and wide eyed. Had he heard wrong, or had she just hinted that she would consider sleeping with him? Mystified, he followed her up to the house.

After eating, they returned to the garden and Aimee set about showing Sirius all the places of her childhood. "Over there is the pet cemetery. You can't really see it now, but there is a fair share of Crups and Kneezles buried in there. Out back is the lake. It's too cold now, but in summer you can swim in it."

"Let's go now," Sirius suggested with a glint in his eye.

"What, go swimming? We'll freeze to death."

"No we won't. Come on, come swimming with me." He ran to the lake, and pointing his wand at the surface, he began to wave it back and forth. Warm air flowed from his wand tip, melting the snow. Then when a large area of ice was cleared, he knelt down and drilled burred a small hole in the ice. "Magmesium." The water turned red and the ice melted. The water was steaming and when Aimee bent down to dip her hand in it, she felt like she was running her fingers through a warm bath.

"See? No hyperthermia. Now come in with me." Sirius was already down to his boxer shorts.

"What if Gran sees or Mum or someone else?"

She watched as Sirius tapped her three times on the top of the head and performed a Disillusionment charm. He then repeated the process on himself.

"No mum, no Gran, no anyone. Now come swimming with me."

He pulled her close and kissed her, as he did so his fingers went to work on the buttons of her coat, then her jacket and blouse and finally her pants. When she stood there in only her underwear, he took her by the hand and led her into the water. She gasped a little at the warmth and then finally settled herself in the shallows, floating with her toes out of the water.

"Why are we doing this? We'll freeze to death when we get out."

"Ah, but that's later. For now, just relax and try not to think of anything." He swum around behind her and began to massage her shoulders. She instantly felt the tension she hadn't even known she had been holding melt from her muscles. His hands were followed by light kisses on her shoulders and neck and finally he wrapped both hands around her waist and floated there cradling her in his arms.

"Thank-you for last night and today and for just being you."

"You're welcome." She swivelled her head and kissed him on the lips. "Hey what time is it? Don't you have a Quidditch match to go to?"

Sirius looked at his dive watch and swore. Half past four.

"Ok beautiful, time for me to show them what a real Beater looks like." They scrambled out of the water and Sirius removed the charm from the pair of them. Then he conjured warm towels and after Aimee had dressed, he waved his wand to instantly dry her hair.

"Never tell anyone I can do this." He grabbed her around the waist and apparated them into the parlour of the house.

"That's illegal to do while unlicensed, you know," Aimee scolded.

"Yeah, I do, but so is underage drinking and no one's arrested the bartender at the Hog's Head yet for supplying me and James with Firewhisky," Sirius called over his shoulder as he darted up the stairs to his room and retuned with a small box. From it he withdrew a tiny replica of his broom. "Engorgo." The model enlarged to full size and hovered in mid air.

"It cuts the life of the broom by about a third doing that, but it's easier than lugging it around everywhere in a carry case. Besides, I give it six months before dad buys me a new one."

Aimee considered the fact that Sirius might not ever see a new broom from his father again now that he had left home, but decided not to mention it right at that moment.

"Are you ready to go?" Steven apparated into the parlour dressed in his Quidditch gear, minus his robes. "Ok Aims, you can come along with your mum. Let's go Sirius."

Sirius and Steven walked outside and mounted their brooms.

"It's only a short way to the field. We'll kit you out once we get there." Sirius followed the older man as he flew into the wind. Snow was swirling around them and Sirius felt like he was about to become stuck to his broom with cold when Steven began to descend.

Glancing around, Sirius was impressed. It was no Hogwarts, but then his school boasted one of only three international standard pitches in the country. The grass was manicured to within and inch of its life and it was clear that someone had placed a charm on it to repel the snow as it gleamed a brilliant green. Steven led the way into a small change shed. Over the door was written the words 'Chester Chiefs'.

"Welcome to the home of the Braves." Mr Weir walked inside and chucked his broom on a set of pegs sticking out from the wall. "Lads, I've saved out butts yet again," he proclaimed to the five men and two women seated around the room. "This is Sirius Black, beater extraordinaire, one of the seven young things we have been hearing about for years. Yes, it's true. I, Steven Jonathan Weir, have managed to procure the services of one of the current Gryffindor team from Hogwarts. Lads, it's in the bag." He was glowing with self approval.

Turing to Sirius he began to indicate each person in turn. "Sirius, let me introduce the Braves. Bernie Mack is our keeper. His brother Frank, our emergency fill in." Steven was pointing to two slim men both over in their mid thirties and going prematurely grey.

"Ron Stokes, Marge Wilson and Becky Howard are our chasers." Ron was a tall red head with glasses, Marge a small woman whose hair was deep brown and braided down her back. Both were older than Steven. Becky was a girl in her mid twenties, her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and she was, in Sirius' opinion, quite pretty.

"Your fellow beater, Jamie Broadcliff." Jamie was well built and barely older than Sirius. His close cut hair was a mass of brown bristles and he had a huge grin on his face.

"That leaves me as Seeker and Jamie over there to watch how good we are and lament the dangers of night flying." Sirius assumed that the final man wearing casual clothes under his Quidditch robes was Jamie Briggs. His arm was in a sling and Sirius could see white plaster peeking out of left sleeve of his robes.

"Both your beaters are called Jamie?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yep, saves confusion so don't take offence if you get called it too. Now, Ceri told me you're my size so you can wear my spare kit." Steven reached inside his locker and pulled out cream trousers, a green and blue stripped jumper and matching undershirt and a full set of pads and gloves, along with a set to robes which were deep blue with green trim and had CC embroidered on the breast.

"Ok suit up and let's get warmed up."

As Sirius dressed, he turned and talked to Becky. "What was with all the hype about me and being on the house team at school?" He couldn't really see what the big deal was.

"Oh that's simple; all of us are Aurors so we're mostly ex-Hogwarts. We take an interest in what goes on at the school, especially the Quidditch results. How many years have you been on the house team, Sirius?"

"Six if you include this year, same as James and Remus."

"How may times have you won the cup?" She was looking at him like the connection between his Quidditch career and Steven reaction was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Five, so what?"

"It's never been done before. JRS, the dream team, you should have heard Steve when he told us who Aimee was bringing home for Christmas. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Jamie had ploughed himself into that barn on purpose." She said exasperatedly.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius was stunned. He knew that the house team was fairly famous inside the walls of Hogwarts, but to think they were minor celebrities outside of school was amazing.

Out in the stands, Aimee and her mother were seated close to the pitch and high up. Both were veterans of long, cold Quidditch matches. They were dressed in layers of warm clothes and had small portable fires in their hands. Aimee was sporting a large banner that read 'Knock 'em dead Siri.'

A booming voice echoed over the field. "Welcome to the final match for the pre-Christmas season. Today we see the league leaders, the Western Weasels, take on number two, our own Chester Chiefs. Can the Braves out fly the Weasels for top place on the ladder and a crack at the league championship? Remember folks that the winner of the championship has the chance to progress to the regional championships in March. And here the rodents come, Miller, Michaels, Brand, Harrington, Fraser, Killington and Bloggs. Ok folks, get those lungs ready 'cos here they are, our very own Braves, Mack, Stokes, Wilson, Howard, Broadcliff, Black and Weir."

Sirius followed Jamie out on the pitch and stood there listening to instructions from Steven.

"Ok first, we've got a huge advantage over them, we've got Sirius. Jamie, I want you to take defence, guard our chasers. Sirius you're on attack. They have one hell of a seeker so harass him, send everything you can his way." Steven stared at the young man intensely through the entire speech, as if they were about to go into battle rather than play a game of Quidditch. He reminded Sirius of James in this way, always taking the game way too seriously.

"Ok folks, they're off and flying. For those who don't know, Black is playing beater, filling in for the injured Briggs. He's a seventh year at Hogwarts and one member of the Gryffindor dream team of Potter, Lupin and Black, the best chaser, keeper, and beater combination in the history of the school, unbeaten in the house competition. It's a real coup for the Braves to get him to fill in for Briggs. How'd they do it, you ask? Well it seems that Black is dating our very own captain's daughter, Aimee."

"I'm going to kill him and then Sirius can have a go at him with that beaters club," Aimee said through a grimace as all eyes turned towards her.

"Ok, they're off and flying, and its Stokes with the quaffle, passes to Wilson, back to Stokes and he shoots. He scores! Stokes is just too good for Miller."

The game went on with teams trading goals neither gaining a significant lead.

After about an hour, Steven flew over and hovered next to Sirius. "This is useless. I can't see the Snitch, Bernie's getting exhausted, and Ron, Marge and Becky aren't making a dent. Any idea's lad?"

"Well, we could take their Seeker out of action." Sirius suggested innocently.

"How?"

"Wronski Feint" The answer was flippant and innocent.

"What's that?" The look of confusion on the older mans face was evident.

"Wronski Feint. It's where you dive towards the ground like you've seen the Snitch and pull up at the last minute. With any luck, their Seeker will follow and forget to pull up." Sirius explained slowly as if he was speaking to a two year old.

"So, plough their Seeker into the ground."

"Basically, yes." This guy was either really slow or needed to re-read Quidditch Through the Ages.

"And that will help how?"

"Well it'll free me up to defend the chasers so we should score more. Plus, I can take a few shots at their keeper. Also, it gives you a free shot at the Snitch next time it shows up." Sirius was tiring of the conversation this was basic tackle stuff. Surely Steven should know this as the team's captain.

"You play dirty my boy. I like it." Steven swooped off and Sirius headed over to where Jamie was hovering in mid air his eyes darting around following the paths of the bludgers.

"So what's the plan?"

"Steven's going to plough their seeker into the ground and you and I are going to harass their keeper in between shepherding these three towards the goals." He motioned towards the chasers.

"So basically, Steven's pulling a Wronski Feint," he said giving Sirius a look that said he was disappointed that Sirius hadn't thought he wouldn't know what the manoeuvre was from its name.

"Yeah. Sorry" Sirius muttered blushing furiously. "Steven didn't know what I was talking about when I told him to pull a Wronski." Sirius felt stupid, he had underestimated the young man's Quidditch knowledge.

"Steven's twenty years older than us, he doesn't read 'Which Broomstick' or 'Quidditch Monthly' does he?" Jamie raced off the save Marge from a stray bludger. Sirius followed.

"How about I buy you a drink after the match to make up for being a smart arsed git?" he called out to the man racing in front of him.

"You're underage. You can't drink."

"That's what you think," he grinned. "Do you want a free pint or not?"

"Sure." Jamie slammed his bat into the bludger and sent if ricocheting off into the distance.

"Ok, first we need to shut this team down. Next bludger aim at their keeper and I'll start taking some pot shots at their chasers."

At that moment the two men saw a flash of blue followed by one of yellow hurtling towards the ground.

"Is he good enough to pull out?" Sirius asked, concerned that what he knew Jessie could pull off in her sleep back as school, the older man may not be capable of achieving.

"We're about to find out." The two Seekers screamed towards the pitch. At the final second, Steven pulled hard on his broom and levelled it out. His toes scraped the ground and made gouges in the turf. The other team's seeker was not so lucky. He hurtled head long into the ground and even from where they were sitting, Sirius and Jamie heard bones breaking and air being forced from the young player's lungs. Both flinched at the sound. They knew how much pain the opposition seeker would be in, having both broken their fair share of bones on the Quidditch pitch.

Mediwizards dressed in the official robes of the World Quidditch Association rushed onto the field and attended to the injured player.

"Oh, bad luck for the Weasels. Now they're a player down and will need to lead by more than one hundred and fifty points if they are to win this match, as with no seeker they have no hope of catching the snitch," boomed the announcer's voice over the field.

Ten minutes later, a flash of gold crossed the field and with no opposition to tax him, Steven caught it easily. The final score was Chiefs 320, Weasels 240.

The crowed rushed the field and as he landed, Sirius was crash tackled to the ground.

"You were brilliant!"

"Thanks Aims, now get off me." He wheezed, not really meaning it, he didn't mind having Aimee lying on top of him.

The pair stood up and Aimee brushed the dirt off her coat. Jamie came over and smiled at the pair of them.

"Jamie," Aimee said cordially, but with no affection in her voice.

'There's a story between these two,' Sirius noted looking from Jamie to his girl and back. There was disgust in Aimee's eyes and distain in Jamie's.

"Aimee," the beater returned the same strain clear in his voice.

"Sirius, you were excellent. Without you, the match would have gone on for hours and there was no guarantee we would have won. Brilliant tactics boy, brilliant." Steven beamed at the young beater and clapped him hard on the shoulder. He then turned to Aimee who was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry love," He was blushing pink, "but they wanted some background on who was playing and I sort of just blurted out the reason Sirius was here. I didn't think they'd mention it, I swear."

At that moment Ceri walked up. "Intoxicus Permento. Right, I know you are going out to celebrate Steven and now no matter what you drink or don't drink you'll wake up tomorrow with the worst hang over of your life. That may remind you not to go telling the whole world the details of your daughter's love life." She grinned at Sirius and Aimee a look of self satisfaction on her face.

"Point taken dear. Sirius, you'll be joining us of course and you two lovely ladies are more than welcome as always. But first we must change. Come on lads, let's not keep these gorgeous specimens of the fairer sex waiting." He walked off towards the change rooms, Jamie close behind.

"You really were excellent," Aimee breathed in Sirius' ear before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." He turned his head and caught her lips with his own, then gave Ceri an embarrassed look. "Back in a few, ok."

The teenager raced for the dressing rooms and showered, changed and was back out on the pitch with in fifteen minutes. He looked around for his girlfriend, but she was nowhere in sight. He wandered over to Ceri and asked her the question he had been pondering while under the shower. "What's the deal with Aimee and Jamie?"

The dark haired beauty looked at him and bit her lower lip. She was torn between telling him the whole story and fobbing him off. She decided that the truth was better than a lie.

"Sirius, let's sit down." She led him to the stands and seated herself beside him. "Sirius, you know Aimee has had boyfriends before right?"

Ceri chanced a quick glance to gauge the boys reaction to what she had said so far.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid."

"Well, Jamie was Aimee's boyfriend until about this time last year. You see, he was a first year out Auror, only twenty and he took a shine to Aimee. Well, they dated, under the close eye of Steven and myself of course." Ceri had another glance at the young man seated beside her, and realised that Sirius had no idea where this story was going. She pressed in regardless of the shock she was about to bestow.

"All was going fine until she came home one night. Jamie had taken her dancing at the local hall. Well, it appears that he didn't quite get the concept that a fifteen-year-old can wear a halter top and short skirt without wanting to have sex. He sort of tried to rape her, well not rape, forced himself on her. She said no and hexed him in a most uncomfortable place."

Sirius was shocked, but looked at Ceri in confusion.

"Let's just say that he couldn't ride a broom or go to the toilet standing up for about six weeks." She grinned at him but he failed to return her smile.

"Anyway, Steven hauled him in and gave him the third degree. Jamie pleaded a misunderstanding. He claimed that Aimee had led him on and that he thought he was doing what she wanted him to do. It was a load of bollocks, of course, but since we couldn't prove that, he got off with a warning. Aimee avoids him and hasn't dated anyone since. Until you. I don't know what you did Sirius, but you certainly won her trust."

"I'm going to kill the bastard." Sirius was fuming.

"Oh Sirius, don't. He's not worth it. He's just a stupid, over sexed school boy who never grew up or learned that no means no." Aimee was standing behind him a look of pleading on her face. She reached down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Promise me you won't try to beat the living crap out of him."

"What about the non-living crap?" A deep frown furrowed his brow as he considered the man he had thought was a decent sort up until moments before.

"No, not that either. He's an Auror, Siri, you'd go to Azkaban for ages and he's not worth it. Believe me, he's really not."

"Ok fine, but if I ever see him come near you, I'm going to kill him, you understand? Forget that I forswore dark magic. I'm still a Black and can make him feel a world of pain."

"That's sweet, but no you won't. However, you may place that same hex my mother put on my father so that tomorrow he wakes up with a massive hang over if you like." She kissed him on the cheek, rubbed the crease from his forehead and they both rose and followed Mrs. Weir over to where the rest of the team and their partners were standing.

"A pint my dear lady, bring me a pint." Steven called to his wife.

"Get your own pint, you lazy sais," she said with a grin and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Sirius sat between Aimee and Jamie, nursing a Butterbeer, a look of discomfort on his face. He kept giving Jamie furtive looks and squeezing Aimee's hand under the table.

"So Jamie, how old are you?" He asked in a forced voice.

"Twenty-one."

"That makes you four years ahead of me. Why can't I remember playing you at Hogwarts for the Quidditch cup?"

"Because my mother is Bulgarian and sent me to Dur stang." The response was nonchalant.

"That explains a lot," Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon" Jamie asked innocently.

"I said that explains it." The Gryffindor lied.

"Now Sirius, I owe you a drink in repayment for winning the game for us." Jamie rose and headed for the bar.

"Why did you date that git?" Sirius asked turning to the girl beside him. He was scowling again.

"Because he's not really a git." Her voice was soothing. She could see him doing something rash if he didn't calm down. "You didn't think he was one until you heard what he had done. He's a nice guy, Sirius. He just made a stupid mistake that causes me to hate his guts, that's all."

"Why are you so nice?" His voice was full of disbelief and frustration. "He tried to rape you and you act like it was nothing and that he made an honest mistake. Speaking as a guy, we're not that dense. We know that when a girl says no then she means it and we should back off." His anger was bubbling over. Aimee ran her hand over his leg in soothing motions until his breathing slowed and his face lost some of the scarlet colour that had stained it.

She stopped only when Jamie returned with three glasses in his hands.

"A vodka, lime and soda for Miss Aimee and a beer for you and me, Siri, cheers."

"We're under age Jamie. You shouldn't have bought us alcohol," Sirius snarled through clenched teeth.

"That's not what you were saying on the pitch. Don't tell me you've never drunk before, a guy like you. Surely you know how to sneak out to the pub or at the very least know where your dad keeps the Firewhisky at home." Jamie's face was alight with memories of his past indiscretions involving his father's drinks cabinet.

"I live on my own. I left home about six months ago. Had a disagreement with my folks."

"Right, too restrictive were they?"

"No, they beat the shit out of me and wanted me to support Voldemort, actually." He replied shortly. He didn't really what this git to know his life story.

"Oh, really? Now I know what everyone says about him, but if you ask me he had got some good points to make. I mean, all he's really saying is that we should be more selective about who we let into the magical community from the Muggle world. It's a security thing right?" Jamie rocked back on his chair, a bored look on his face. Oblivious to the anger and shock flowing over the young man seated opposite him.

Sirius was staring open mouthed at the young Auror as he casually emptied his beer glass. "You can not be serious. He's killing people. Supporters of his kidnapped a friend of mine and tortured her. After that, they took out a knife and cut the Dark Mark into her back. She's totally screwed up because of it. Voldemort is the lowest form of life and anyone who even thinks he's on the right track is nuts." Bitterness and hate were evident in Sirius' voice.

"Hey hold up, I'm entitled to my opinion. Now, I don't know this friend of yours, but I assume she's a Mudblood and she must be pretty dumb to let someone kidnap her in the first place." He replied incredulously.

Jamie didn't even see it coming when Sirius' fist slammed into his face knocking him from his chair. Jamie stared up at Sirius in shock.

"That was for Lily." He spat.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Jamie's head.

"Intoxicus Permento. That's for Aimee."

Then he kicked Jamie hard in the crotch.

"And that's a reminder that real men form their own opinions and don't try to rape beautiful innocent girls just because they're too horny to think straight." He whispered venomously at the crumpled form at his feet.

Jamie lay on his side tears streaming down his face.

"I've got to get out of here Aimee. I'll see you back at your place." Sirius turned and stalked out of the pub. He knew he had probably just stuffed up big time and not just got himself in trouble but also Aimee and Steven.

"I'm coming." She ran out after him.

"Time for us to leave Ceri. Sorry people, great game. Merry Christmas and I'll see you all on January fifth for our first training of the New Year. Cheers." Steven downed the last of his glass of beer and he and his wife left the bar.

They apparated back to the house and waited for the two teens to arrive home on foot.

Sirius walked in and caught sight of Steven and his wife sitting in chairs in the parlour drinking coffee. He looked like he was close to tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. But he went too far those comments about Voldemort and calling Lily a stupid Mudblood. And after what he did to Aimee, I just couldn't sit there and act all nice anymore." He was apologetic but defiant. If Steven when off at him then he would just leave. If Aimee wanted to come then he'd love for her to follow him back to his flat in London. If not then he would patch things up with her when they got back to Hogwarts.

"Bravo lad. If it wasn't for the fact that I'd get fired, I'd have done the same thing myself months ago."

Sirius stared at the older man in disbelieve.

"Will I go to Azkaban for assaulting an Auror?"

"I doubt it. You were drunk, if I'm not mistaken. On alcohol provided by the little git himself. Saw him give it to you, whole team did. Since we all think he's a slimy little toe rag for what he tried with Aims last year, I'm pretty sure that they'd all testify to him supplying alcohol to underage people, if he has the balls to try and lay charges against you. Not that I think he has the balls, at least not after what you did to him." Steven was trying very hard not to laugh and he finally gave up. Ceri joined in and soon all four of them were clutching their sides and almost falling down at the memory of the young man rolling on the floor clutching at his crotch.


	16. Christmas Morning

_A/N : Ok this is short and not as good as I'd like sorry._

Christmas Morning

"It's Christmas Miss Lily, it's Christmas." Lily was startled awake by three figures bouncing up and down on her bed. The smaller two were Jazzie and Soph the house elves ecstatic at having someone to pamper on this special day. The third was James jumping up and down like a two year old.

"Alright settle down. James act your age." She said through her giggles. "Soph, Jazzie do you want your presents now or later in the day?"

"You brought us presents Miss Lily" "You did not have to do that" "That was so kind of you Miss Lily" The twins spoke in their usual stereo speech. Tears were running down their faces even though two huge grins were plastered over their features.

"So now or later?"

"Now, now" they chorused in unison. Each unwrapped a package wrapped in soft tissue paper to reveal matching sets of satin and lace night dresses, dressing gowns and slippers, pink for Jazzie and yellow for Soph.

"They're to keep you warm when you come to visit me in the middle of the night." Lily beamed. She had spent a fair few nights since her arrival at Phoenix Estates up late chattering with the twin elves, they always turned up in their uniforms and sat and shivering in the cool night air despite Lily's protests that they could borrow some of her blankets or her clothes.

"Oh thank-you Miss Lily" "They is beautiful" "We wills never ever get them dirty" "They feel so soft" The elves ran there hands over the fabric and then stroked it against their faces.

"My turn." Shouted James and gave one more bounce ending in a forward summersault to land on the bed and then bound off and sprint across the room. He retuned with a small gift in silver wrapping paper.

"We will go Miss Lily" "We must get breakfast ready" "And lunch" "Merry Christmas Miss Lily, Master James" The twins departed the room their faces still pressed against the silky material of their presents, leaving James and Lily alone.

"Ok so open it" James beamed at the auburn haired beauty in anticipation. He knew she would love the jewellery box. As she removed the paper he watched her face light up.

"Oh James it's beautiful." She gasped at the fine silver work and then smiled as she opened the lid and heard the soft melody fill the room.

"Um there's more." James reached over and softly pressed the side of the box allowing the concealed compartment to spring open. He removed the locket and after Lily had run her fingers over the bejewelled face of it he reached round and fastened the catch behind her neck. "I love you so much Lily. Merry Christmas" and he kissed her before leaning back to look at the locket and the beautiful girl it was adorning.

"Ok my turn." She sang as she removed a gift wrapped box from under her bed. She presented to James and watched as he slid off the ribbon and tore back the paper. Inside lay a bag of Zonko's merchandise, dung bombs and the like and under them was a small packet wrapped in tissue paper much like the ones she had given to Soph and Jazzie.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Said James pulling out the paper wrapped parcel. "Just what I always wanted a nightie and gown." He was grinning as he peeled back the paper and then he was speechless. Laying before him was a set of Quidditch robes, England robes with his name embroidered on the back.

"How on earth did you get these?" He asked astonished.

"They're a gift from someone on one condition. You, Sirius and Remus have to tryout with the national team next summer. I sent in a tape of one of your games. The British selectors wrote back asking for an appointment for the three of you to try out. They also sent these as well as a set for Sirius and ones for Remus. If you agree to tryout you get to keep them otherwise I have to send them back." She was smiling hesitantly. She had no idea whether she had done the right thing or not.

"Of course I'll tryout. Oh thanks Lil. This is amazing." He ran his hands over the material and then pulled the robes over his pyjamas. He reached into the pocket and came out holding a small square of glass. "What's this?"

"The final part of your present. Put it on the table and stand back." Lily said.

James placed the glass on Lily's desk and took three steps back. Instantly two figures appeared floating above the table. It was Lily and James, laughing and dancing, then the image changed to reveal the pair with Sirius, Aimee and Remus sitting under a tree. Image after image appeared each being replaced by one from the more recent past. Finally an image of James in his new robes and Lily with her pendent appeared and then faded.

"It's a record glass. It recorded moments in our lives and plays them back. It'll keep taking snap shots of us until we die. Do you like it?" the girl asked hoping that he understood she expected the images to be an album of their greatest moments together.

"It's amazing Lily. I love it." He walked over and took her by the hand raising her from the bed and enfolding her in his arms. "Merry Christmas Lily my love, may we share many more." Then he kissed the top of her head and stood there completely at peace with his world.

Miles away Sirius was unwrapping a parcel identical to James' the note inside read.

_Dear Sirius,_

_These are a gift that comes with strings attached. You have to try out for the English team to keep them. Will tell you more when I see you again. _

_Merry Christmas_

_Lily_

Sirius stared at the robes and then set them aside. That was one thing he would enjoy. Flying with the British team, he'd have to thank Lily when he saw her next for arranging the try out for him.

Aimee walked into his room and plopped down on the edge of his bed and planted a kiss on him.

"Morning. Merry Christmas and where's my present?" She demanded in a playful tone.

"Oh hello to you to missy." Sirius laughed back and reached under his bed for a long parcel. He handed it to her and she unwrapped it to reveal a state of the art racing broom with her name engraved on the handle in silver.

"Sirius how did you afford this?" She asked surely his family hadn't payed for this after he had left home on such bad terms with them.

"Well even if I don't talk to them the day I turned 17 I came into my share of the Black fortune so basically I'm loaded." He said flippantly. "Now this if for you too." He handed her a small box, inside was a tiny rectangular mirror.

"James and I have a set and I got you one too. See you just ask to see the person who has the partner to your mirror and then you can talk to them see. Aimee" He called into his own version of the mirror and her face appeared in it as did his in hers.

"Oh wonderful now I'll always know where you are." She hugged him and then settled back to lay in his arms.

"That was the idea yes, now what did you get me?" Sirius asked as eagerly as a five year old.

Aimee stood and walked to the dressing table and brought back large box. She laid it in his lap and stood back. He opened the lid and looked inside. There lay five photo albums, each with a title on the front cover. Family, Friends, Past, Present and Future. Sirius opened the first to find it filled with press clippings of his family.

"You might not like them Siri but they are a part of you no matter what. You can't run from them, you need to work it out with them, not go home necessarily but mend the relationship."

"I know. I've been thinking about it ever since I had that dream. I need to tell him what I think of what he did to Cassie. He has to know that it's not forgotten that she matters."

The second album was filled with photos of the Marauders, Lily, Rose and Aimee. The third contained photo's of Sirius from his birth to the start of Hogwarts.

"James?" he asked enquiring where the photos had come from.

"Yeah" Aimee replied as he opened the third which was filled with photos of his years at Hogwarts, including one of him in mid-flight during a Quidditch match.

The final album was empty except for one photo on the first page. It was of Aimee.

"I don't know if that's what your future will contain but I hope it will be." She said nervously. "Sirius in five months you graduate I need to know if this is going to continue after you leave school if we're going to continue because I am falling in love with you and I don't want to get hurt."

He looked at her, her eyes were filling with tears. "Oh Aimee, yes you are my future, you are everything to me. Me graduating is one step to us creating our future. Don't cry sweetie, please. I love you so much, don't cry." He held her and stroked her hair, after a while she stopped sobbing.

"I thought you'd say that it was all going to be over come June. I don't want it to be over." She said and looked up into his dark eyes.

"It's only just beginning Aimee. I promise we're only just beginning." He kissed her and then stood her up and walked her down the stairs so she could open her presents from her parents and Caniad.


End file.
